Impressions
by ColourMyWorld
Summary: You gave me the impression that you loved me, and I fell for it. Now your some of Hollywoods best work. I won't fall for it again, for your fake apologies. So run off and make out with Selena and don't expect a big bowl of forgiveness from me." -NiLEY-
1. Chapter 1

Impressions

I could hear the snickers around me. Whispers are like daggers in the world of Hollywood, the playground of lies, betrayal, backstabbing and revenge. Growing up in a world like this is tough, but you have to hold your head high and act like you don't care, act like a superficial brat, in Nick Jonas' words. Thats what I am to him now, a superficial brat. Thats real rich coming from someone like him, the most shallow, self absorbed, conceited jerk I have ever met on the face of the earth. Yeah, right now I look like the bad guy. But have you ever heard my side of the story? I think not. No ones heard Miley's side.

I gave them everything they've ever wanted, fame, fortune, and fans, and now they're living the dream. I gave them what they craved for, to be part of the Hollywood music industry, and now they're international superstars, American teen heartthrobs. I was there for them for two years, through thick and thin, good times and bad times, harsh times, demanding times, depressing times. I loved them and cared for them with everything I had left in me. Do you want to know what I got in return? Lies, betrayal, backstabbing. I got replaced, thrown away like trash, trampled under the dirty Californian sand. I got forgotten, like those two years together meant nothing to them. Now you'll be thinking I want revenge, to complete the typical Hollywood cycle. But I'm not in that cycle, I don't go with the flow, and Its about time they learnt that. My love and caring for them got trampled with my hope, but I'm standing strong, and I'm not getting sucked into their games, and I'm not getting sucked into Hollywood. My Tennessee blood runs deep through my veins and its gives me hope, keeps me standing here. I don't need them anymore, I don't depend on them anymore, I have a loving family, an amazing best friend, and a flawless boyfriend, and they won't sell me out like **they **did.

So lets start with Miss Selena Gomez, the perfect girlfriend, and my replacement. Keep dreaming Nick, she'll never succeed in replacing me, I'm one of a kind. And whatever you think she has in common with me, my gosh you need to get glasses boy, we resemble in no way at all. You think you love her, but you don't, just face it. She's petty, uses her mistakes to make me look bad, but karma will come bite her in the butt. Whether you believe in that stuff or not, it exists, its just the way of life, Hollywood included. She's blind to the world, to the beauty of it, how to cherish it, the fact that life doesn't revolve around shopping and making out with your boyfriend, and life doesn't revolve around her. And she's too dependent on Nick. He's her drug and she's addicted. He's her pillar and she's continuously leaning on him, relying on him to hold her up. But there will come the day when he'll break her heart, and leave her, just like he left me. Then her world will come tumbling down and hit rock bottom. She'll be helpless, lost in the big world of hollywood, and make mistakes, but no one will care anymore, and **they **won't care anymore. Like what they did to me. But I'm fine, thanks for asking Nick. Hah, only in my dreams. I picked myself up and dusted myself off, and made my way down to the right path, where there are no obstacles like you and your brothers holding me back.

Next is Demetria Lovato, their entertainment. What is she giving them that I didn't give them? Don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against her, she seems like a really nice person. But she hates me, because Selena hates me. And she doesn't know what its like being hated by people for no particular reason. She doesn't know what its like having all your fans turn against you. I keep getting told, _your fans haven't left you, they'll always stand by you. _Isn't that what you told me Kevin? That you'd always stand by me. And then you go and backstab me. They started this stupid feud, I've never done anything to hurt them. And I still get the blame for it. _There _the ones that sent me a picture of Selena and Nick kissing. Thats what really ticked me off. So Mandy and I made the youtube video mocking there's, and she was right, it made me feel a lot better. But then I get the blame for everything. And the fact that they invited **everyone **from Disney to the Camp Rock Premier, except me. Did they ever stop and think how that would make me feel? Obviously not, because I wouldn't be in this situation right now if they did.

Nick Jonas. Love of my life, my soulmate, you were my best friend, part of me, like _breathing. _But now I've got my own oxygen and I don't need you Nicholas Jerry Jonas. At least thats what I keep telling myself. And thats what I keep trying to believe. Its hard caring for someone for so long, then just suddenly not. And getting hurt by them, continuously day after day. And to top it all off, he replaced me, out with the old, in with the new, you know the saying. You used me, then after taking everything away from me, you threw me into the trash, and knocked me down, knocked my whole world down. Do you know how you did that? Because you were my whole world Nick. I spend almost living moment with you, and letting you go was the most painful experience I've ever had to deal with. You had your brothers to get through it with. That is if you even cared. Did you care when you heard seven things? Did you care when you heard bottom of the ocean? Did you care when you heard goodbye? Did you care when I got hacked? Did you care when all my private pictures were leaked? Tell me Nick, did you _ever _care? You stabbed my heart open, and left me bleeding on my own, to fend for myself. So don't complain that I found someone else, someone who stitched my heart back together, someone who helped pick up my broken pieces of hope and glue them back together. He helped me find happiness. Trust me, that Is a difficult task, because for two years, _you _were my happiness. He brought back my smile, the smile that everyone missed. And now I'm back, and I'm not letting you and your stupid replacements push me around.

Joe Jonas, my lifelong best friend. Do you remember what you told me the day Nick broke up with me? _I'll always be there for you Miles, forever and always. _And do you remember what you told your ex-girlfriend, Taylor Swift. _I'll always love you Tay, forever and always. _Listen carefully Joseph, this is our message to you. Keep your meaningless promises to yourself. Why bother promise something when you know you'll break it without a doubt? But at least you didn't follow the example of your dear brother.

Kevin Jonas. My apparent older sibling, my loving brother, my rock, my protector. Seriously, don't make me throw up. That shirt broke me down all over again, just when I'd managed to get my life back on track... BAM, your _Team Selena and Demi _shirt pushed me off. I heard your getting married. Congratulations. I wish you and Danielle a happy life together. And for the record, Danielle doesn't hate me, sorry to disappoint you. Actually, I'm not sorry, I'm thrilled, ecstatic, happy, with you. Without all three of you.

You gave me the impression that you loved me, and I fell for it. Now your some of Hollywood's best work. I won't fall for it again, for your fake apologies, for any of you. I don't need you anymore. Especially you Nick. I don't need my heart broken again. So run off and make out with Selena in public, and don't expect a big bowl of forgiveness from me. Not this time.

- - - - -

What do you think guys?

I got the inspiration for this out of the blue,

And I'm so HAPPY, because I haven't been inspired

In what seems forever.

Should I make this a sequeal, or leave it as a one-shot?

Your decision.

Of course, if no one reviews, I'll make a sequeal

because I'm DYING too.

But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!!!

Love you alll.....

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Impressions**

**I hope it hurts**

**A/N: I am so angry right now! I heard about the stupid 'pole dancing' thing in the teen choice awards. Seriously, you call spinning round on a pole pole dancing? That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. The articles written about it are so mean I was almost crying. The comments at the end were what really made me cry. One of the titles were: _Miley Cyrus: Worse teen role model ever. _Imagine how Miley would have felt if she read that? Maybe before people publish shit like that they should stop and think, and be a little bit more considerate of peoples feelings. Its hard growing up in the public eye and being judged by the world for each mistake we make. Everyone makes mistakes, and I know plenty of people that've made worse than Miley, but Miley gets all the crap thrown at her just because she's famous and its unfair! The comments, like I said before, were horrible. They were things like _Miley and Vanessa should compare notes, she's such a slut, she's going down the same road as Britteny and Lindsay, with Britteny as her role model what do you expect. _I think Britteny's a great role model. She's the strongest person you'll ever meet, getting through rehab, and all the hate she was getting from people. All those haters who leave mean comments like that need to back off and see if they act any different, which evidently they don't. I seriously don't care what Miley does, I'll always support her, and I'll always defend her, because if your a true fan, thats what you do. Everyone makes mistakes, and things like this just proves how strong a person is. If I was in Miley's place I would probably quit and burst into tears, and become a miserable wreck, because thats just what I do when I hear mean comments about me, and I'm a weak person. She keeps going, and she might want to cry, but she stills put a smile on in front of the camera and makes out she's okay. Ever heard that saying? _Sick of crying, tired of trying, yeah I'm smiling, but inside I'm dying. _Maybe thats how Miley feels, and all those fucking haters are the cause of it. Sorry I've made the authors note longer than the story, but I had to get that out.**

**(This is in Nick's POV.)**

"**Joe! Get your lazy ass in here!" I yelled from across my room, my mouse hovering over the email. Last week, Kevin, Joe and I sent an email to Miley apologizing, you know for kind of ditching her for Selena and Demi, and for all the shit she's been getting because of us, and the email that Selena sent to her of us kissing. Don't get me wrong, I really like Selena, but I like Miley more, and even now, a year later, I am head over heels in love with her.**

"**What do you want? I am trying to talk to Cam." He stormed in, holding his hand over the phone, as he waited impatiently in the doorway.**

"**Fine then, I'll read the email off Miley on my own." I smirked, as he quickly cut the phone off and shoved his i-phone into his pocket. **

"**Click it would you!" He hissed in my ear.**

"**Where's Kevin?" I asked, the mouse still hovering over her name.**

"**Out with Danielle, what do you expect? Now give over!" He grabbed the mouse of me and clicked on the email vigorously, as it popped up onto the screen of my sleek black laptop.**

_**To: Nick Jonas (.uk) **_

_**From: Miley Cyrus (.uk)**_

_**Subject: RE: I hope it hurts**_

_**(Chapter One)**_

_**Miley :)**_

"**Thats not what I expected." Joe muttered under his breath, eyes flickering all over the place. However I was unable to tear mine from the screen, as I squinted as her pink italic font went blurry, and my head went into a cloudy fog. She hates me. I guess she meant everything she said in seven things. Maybe except the part she says _you make me love you,_ you can tell by this she definitely doesn't love me anymore, she's moved on. To Justin. Just saying his name sends little daggers into my hearts, but I can't really blame anyone except myself. I moved on first. I was the one who broke up with her. I'm the one who moved on two weeks after. I'm the one that cut her out my life because it hurt to much being near her. I'm the one who tore her and Selena apart, and made Selena hate her. I'm the one who tore her and my brothers apart. And the only person that turned out a hero in all this was her, and that doesn't surprise me in the least bit.**

"**Nick, are you okay?" Joe shook me by my shoulders, gently shutting my laptop.**

"**Huh?" I jumped up in my seat in surprise. **

"**Selena's here. For your date." He reminded me, pulling me out of my room and into the long corridor.**

"**But first Demi wants to talk to us." He walked in front of me in to our large lounge, only for the three of us, and Frankie when he wants to annoy us, which is more often than you'd expect.**

"**Alright." I followed him in and threw myself into a small red leather couch.**

"**Nicky!" Selena squealed as her and Demi sauntered in, and she squeezed in next to me.**

"**Don't call me that Sel, I keep telling you." I snapped in frustration, even though I noticed Joe's inquisitive gaze on me. Yeah, I let Miley call me that, I know. I didn't like it, but it sounded cute when she called me it. And Selena calling me that just reminds me of Miley, and I hate being reminded of her, it just hurts, and no one apart from Joe really understands that.**

"**Fine." She sulked, crossing her arms across her chest.**

"**I'm sorry, it just annoys me." I wrapped an arm around her and planted a kiss on her cheek.**

"**Its okay." She smiled, nuzzling into my neck.**

"**If you guys are done making me throw up...." Demi stepped up to the front and flinged her arms dramatically in our direction.**

"**I wanted to ask you guys if you'll come on tour with me this summer, because I can pick two people slash bands, bla bla bla, you know, the usual." She pushed her hair out of her eyes and looked at us.**

"**Sure, this is awesome!" Joe jumped up in excitement, hugging Demi, who he has a crush on, but doesn't want to date because he says she's too young for her.**

"**Who's your second act going to be?" Selena asked, seating herself in my lap.**

"**Miley." She muttered under her breath, avoiding our gazes.**

"**What?!" All three of us shouted simultaneously. **

"**Why not?" Demi asked.**

"**I hate that slut." Selena spat disgustingly, shaking her sleek hair back.**

"**She hates _us_." I said, running a hand through my messy curls, which I had had no time to brush this morning.**

"**Well actually, she hates us three, and Selena, but she likes Demi, its just she thinks you hate her, because the email that Selena sent her of her and Nick kissing, she signed your name at the bottom too." Joe said, leaning on Demi.**

"**Joe!" Selena wacked his arm sharply.**

"**Selena, how could you!" Demi shot up furiously, her anger flaring as fast as a fire spreads. I don't want to watch them yell at each other, or watch Joe try and get in the middle of it, so I slipped out unnoticed, and threw myself onto my bed, unplugging my i-phone from its charger. I went down my contact list, stopping at her name, my hand hovering over. Should I call her? The worst she can do is cut me off, and not listen to what I want to tell her.**

"**Hello?" Her sweet voice rang through my ears.**

"**Er hey Miley." I spoke up hesitantly, nervousness showing in my tone.**

"**One second. What is it Noah?"**

"**Justin's here."**

"**Sit him downstairs or something, and tell him I'll be down in ten."**

"**Kay."**

"**Back, why are you calling Nick?" She sighed from across the phone.**

"**So you haven't deleted my number from your contacts." I smirked, resting my head against the cool pillow.**

"**I haven't got time for your obnoxious remarks, so cut the chit chat and tell me why you called." She said abruptly.**

"**I wanted to talk to you." I shrugged.**

"**Well I don't want to talk to you, and I thought I made that pretty clear in my email, so goodbye." She hissed angrily, as someone called her name in the background.**

"**Just five minutes, I need to tell you something." I pleaded, knowing I sounded pathetic, but frankly I didn't care, all I cared about was her right now.**

"**I'll be right back." She sighed, as someone entered her room, calling her name.**

"**Go away, I banned you from here remember?"**

"**And why was that Miles?"**

"**Because you said the notebook was a sappy chick flick, and my two options were pushing you out the window, or banning you from my room, and take a wild guess of what I picked."**

"**Pushing me out the window?"**

"**Get out Justin, I'll be down it ten." She giggled softly, and slammed the door.**

"**Tell me what you wanted to tell me, then leave me alone." She spoke into the phone.**

"**Did you know your coming on Demi's tour with us?" I smirked, waiting for a typical Miley reaction.**

"**Obnoxious jerk-faced Jonas say what?!" She exclaimed, dropping the phone with a loud thud.**

"**Dropped the phone?" I chuckled lightly, signing in on youtube.**

"**Maybe. Are you kidding about the tour though?" She asked.**

"**Nope, sorry to disappoint." I typed in _Miley Cyrus 2009 pictures. _Don't ask why, I'll explain in a minute.**

"**This is so unfair." She moaned softly, as there was a knock on the door.**

"**Who is it?" **

"**Justin."**

"**Go away before I hurt you!" She laughed that contagious laugh of hers, as she locked her door.**

"**And you have to share a bus with us." I chuckled as her moaning increased a notch.**

"**But I do have something good to tell you." I grinned, happy that she was simply talking to me.**

"**And that is?"**

"**Uhm, remember the email Selena sent of me and her, of us... kissing?" I stuttered awkwardly. Great start Nick, great start.**

"**Actually, it was like seven pictures, plus three photo shopped pictures of me, one with me falling, ahem, getting pushed of a cliff, one with me getting shot multiple times, and one of me getting attacked by a shark." She stated, as I felt a pang in my stomach.**

"**Let me guess, I was the one doing those things?" I asked, already knowing the answer. She's right, Selena can be really petty sometimes.**

"**What do you think? So where's the good part going to come in this little conversation slash dispute?" She sighed tiredly.**

"**Well Demi _didn't _know about those pictures, and she didn't help with them, and she doesn't hate you, like you think she does, she thinks your really nice, you know, when Selena's not there, thats why she picked you for the tour." I said, hoping this would lighten up this quite dark phone call.**

"**Really?" Her tone brightened as she asked this.**

"**Yeah, and also, I'm really about Selena, because I know she's done more things like this, and about all the shit your getting because of us, well me." I chuckled bitterly at the last bit. I heard a long sigh on the other end, following with an intense pause.**

"**Apology not accepted Nick."**

"**I guess I deserve that."**

"**I have to go, I'll see you... whenever." She sighed again.**

"**Yeah. Bye Miley, it was great talking to you again." I waited for a response, but she hung up without one hurriedly. -Sigh- At least I got to talk to her and she didn't just insult me or cut me off after realizing its me. I guess thats a bright side. Maybe after this tour we'll come back as friends. The opposite of what happened on the last tour we were on together.**

**- - - - - **

**Hello!**

**Check out my other stories...**

**Trainwreck**

**Abandoned**

**Me without you**

**f a i l i n g replacement**

**all updated today or tomorrow :D**

**Also, check out my youtube niley on ./RainbowCookie-x**

**Add me on facebook! Just search Rubab Abdi, tell me if more than one link comes up, if not then add! I don't have a display pic yet just to let you know x**


	3. Chapter 3

Impressions

A breath of fresh air

**A/N: Nick's POV, carried on from were I left of last chapter. I'm really down in the dumps right now. I got about one review for the last chapter. I thought you guys wanted me to do this story :(**

Still, I'm in a better mood than yesterday. Yeah, she hates me, and will probably never forgive me, but simply hearing her voice is a breath of fresh air. And the hate and disgust of me is gone from her voice, which used to be there when she simply said my name, so I guess thats a positive.

"Nick!" An annoyed voice came from my doorway. I looked up guiltily, to see Selena frowning, eyes narrowed towards my direction, waiting impatiently.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Date, did you forget?" She huffed.

"No, I was just thinking." I zoned out for a second, quickly snapping out of it before she throws a mood on me.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked.

"Just an old friend." I smiled ruefully, grabbing her hand as I led her out of the house.

"Where are we going again?" I asked.

"Shopping, I need a dress for Kevin's wedding, remember?" She reminded me.

"Oh yeah, lets go." I trudged in front of her absentmindedly, my thoughts elsewhere. Suddenly my cell phone started vibrating furiously.

_From; Dems!_

_Do me a favor and call Miley, tell her to meet at yours _

_tomorrow at eleven, big Disney men want to talk to us abarr tour, don't care if your too wimpy to do it, suck it up an be a man, I don't have her no. and I like seeing you suffer, plus I know how much you want to talk to her AGAIN... thats right Nicholas, I know about your previous phone call, don't worry, I won't tell Sell... my thumbs achin now, toodles :)_

I read over the text quickly and shoved my phone back into my pocket before Selena could get a peek, and slipped into my very beloved car. I just got it for my sixteenth, which was the only highlight of the day. You see, when we were fourteen, I promised Miley no matter what happened we would spend our sixteenth birthdays together, and that she would be the guest of honour at mine. But I didn't even invite her, and following, she didn't invite me to either, because she had two, one big one which Demi went too, and a small one with family and close friends. I used to be a close friend, but being the idiot that I am, I threw all that away.

_From: Kevin_

_Hey Nick, I just got home and read the email off Miley. Ouch. Would you do me a favor and go drop an invite to her house, I left some in your car. Just scribble their name on, an give it to her? Please! I don't have the guts too, and neither does Joe, plus your already driving. And I know your DYING to see her, might as well take the opportunity, you might not get another :]_

"Hey Sel? Do you mind if we make a quick stop at Miley's?" I asked hesitantly, dreading her blow-up-in-my-face response.

"Why?" She demanded coldly.

"I need to invite her family and her to Kevin's wedding." I said.

"Fine, but I'll stay in the car, don't take longer than five minutes.

"Alright." I pulled over on the side walk and stepped out, inhaling inwardly as my gaze locked onto the house in which I haven't seen in so long. Too long.

My shaking hand rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to get it.

"Noah, would you get the door please!" I heard her voice yell.

"I'm eating, can you get it?!"

"I'm trying to finish my homework!"

"Tell Braison to get it then!"

"No one else is in!"

"Then you get it!"

"Ugh, fine!" I heard her scramble to her feet.

"What do you want?" Her voice switched to exasperation as she saw me.

"Not a very nice way to welcome is it?" I smirked, leaning against the doorway casually.

"I'm surprised you still remember my address? Or did you have to get your mum to remind you?" She sneered sarcastically.

"Thats not nice, I still know your address by heart." I objected, peering into her house.

"What do you want? Found more ways to diss me?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm cruelly.

"You could be nicer to me."

"Or I could not."

"I'm not saying forgive me, because I know you won't, but at you could be nicer to me in the smidgiest bit." I pouted, pushing my curls out of my eyes.

"Were you in the smidgiest bit nicer to me at the teen choice awards? And at the golden globes? And at all the other places?" She questioned, ignoring Noah who was tugging at her dress.

"Yeah... guess your right..." My voice trailed off, as I dropped my gaze to the ground, an intense silence arousing around us.

"Sorry about that."

"Why'd you come here?" She sighed lightly, her hands curled up around the hem of her dress.

"To invite you guys to Kevin's wedding." I stated, handing her the bunch of invitations.

"Is this is just out of pity, because I don't need your sympathy." She shook her head, shooing Noah back into the kitchen.

"No Miley, its not of pity, its because whether you believe us or not, we still care about you." I said, pulling my hands out of my pockets.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it." She growled unpleasantly.

"Why won't you just believe us?" I pleaded, pressing the invites into her hand.

"You lost my trust and its too late to get it back." She said abruptly, her ice cold eyes baring into me.

"Please, I really want you to be there, and you can't avoid us forever, you have to come on tour with us anyway." I begged.

"Do you want me to get down on my knees? Because I will if you want." I told her, as her cell phone started blasting _Hovering_.

"Hey Mandy." She sighed into the phone, putting her on speaker.

"Are we still up for shopping?" Her perky voice reminded me of Demi in ways.

"Yeah, How long will you be?" She asked.

"I'll be there in ten, and don't forget your getting your permit today, and Tish said she'd take us to the car place so we can pick a car for you."

"Hold it there, I haven't passed yet." She giggled softly, shaking her long brunette curls back.

"Your the most boring driver I've ever met, of course you'll pass. What car are you thinking about getting? I mean your the worlds richest teen, you can get whatever you want.

"Hah, very funny, I want to get a Ferrari, red or black, not sure yet." She laughed again, that contagious laugh of hers that echoed through the empty room.

"Awesome, I mean, not as good as my car, but as close as it gets."

"Whatever you say Manders, anyway, I'll see you in ten, I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"Alrighty, bye bye!" She hung up, slipping her phone back into her pocket.

"Please will you come Miley? I know we've been total assholes to you this year, but we still care about you, and I really want you to be there!" I entreated, stepping slightly into her house.

"The same way you really wanted me to be at your sixteenth birthday?" She scoffed.

"Nick! Whats taking so long!" I heard a whining voice behind me.

"Give me a minute Selena." I said, without turning around, my eyes fixated on Miley.

"I've already given you fifteen minutes, if she doesn't want to come, then good, you know Kevin's just inviting her out of pity." She sulked, grabbing my hand.

"Goodbye Nick." Miley slammed the door shut in my face after hearing Selena's comment.

"Ugh!" I groaned out loud, storming into my car.

"Nick wait!" Selena ran behind me, slipping into the passenger seat.

"Whats wrong?" I ignored her questions, trying to escape into my thoughts, letting my head fall into my hands. She hates me, she believes Selena, and she's not going to come. Thats basically the result of today. Right now, I am feeling utter detest towards Selena. Sometimes she can be a bitch.

"Nick! Stop zoning out!" She sighed in frustration, whacking my arm.

"Will you please leave me alone with my thoughts?" I snapped, burying my head deeper into my hands. And the only thing I can think now is that Miley always understood when I wanted to be alone, and she understood when I wanted to think and not talk. And sometimes she frustrated me, but not as much as Selena does. And she was always nice to everyone, if she didn't really like them inside. I could think of a hundred reasons why Miley's better than Selena, but I couldn't even think of one way on how she would forgive me. I know why she won't forgive me, she doesn't believe my apology, and she thinks its fake. I can read her like a book. And I also know when she believes my apology she'll forgive me, but I don't know what I can do to get to that stage.

- - - - -

"Nick! Is that you?" Kevin yelled as he trudged into the hallway.

"Yeah." I said, trailing upstairs.

"Wait! What did Miley say?" He asked.

"She thinks we invited her out of pity, and she's not coming." I said, throwing myself onto my bed.

"Convince her to come then, your the only she still talks to." He said, walking behind me into my room.

"What?" I sat up, confused.

"Joe and I both tried to ring her but she hung up after we said hi." He said sadly.

"I'll try then I guess." I shrugged, secretly thrilled inside. I know that sounds messed up, thrilled that your old best friend hates your brothers, but I always thought she hated me the most. And at least she still talks to me, even if it doesn't turn out to be the best conversation. So I've been thinking about apologizing the whole way back, and all I can come up with is earning her trust back. Which is harder than it seems. But if she learns to trust me again, she'll accept my apology. I grabbed my phone off my bedside table and went down contact list, stopping at her name. With trembling fingers, I tapped _call _and listened to the slow rhythmic ringing.

"Will you please leave me alone?" I heard chaos around her soft voice, so I was guessing she was at the mall now with Mandy.

"Not till you promise you'll come." I said firmly, leaning back against my pillow.

"I'm busy." She hissed.

"What can I do to convince you to come? I'll do whatever you want." I said, followed by a pause as I waited for a reply. She always over thinks things too much.

"I'll come, if you tell me why you want me to come?" Suddenly the chaos from the other line melted away, so I assumed she'd come into the toilet or something.

"What?"

"You say you really want me to come, but why? And 'cause I care about you is not an acceptable answer Nicholas." She said softly. I missed her voice, it reminded me why I loved her. Being around Selena so much, she made Miley seem like a superficial brat, and I forgot what she's really like, a shy southern girl, who was born to be on stage, has a passion for music and writing, and is in love with the world. She's the most down to earth person I've ever met, yet she has the whole world at her feet.

"Because... I've missed you, why else did you think I called you yesterday? I missed hearing your soft voice, I missed the way you'd say my name, I even missed you insulting me, and I don't care what you say to me, and how mean you are, I just want to see you, and I want you to be there Miley."

**- - - - - **

**Awh.... who new you still had a heart Nick?**

**Cute ehh? **

**Sorry if I offended any JB fans, but this is my story, and if you have a problem with it, go write your own :P**

**Even though this story states otherwise, I am still a JB fan, just if I had to pick between JB and Miley, I'd pick Miley hands down.**

**Team Miley all the way!**

**Subscribe me: ./SmileeSunshinex3 just uploaded trailer for new story, First Encounter**

**Add me on facebook, .com/RubabAbdi **

**Ten reviews for next chapter, seeing as you guys didn't review for the last chapter xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Impressions**

**Trust issues**

There was a long silence, as I fiddled with my purity ring uncomfortably, wondering what was going through her head.

"Miley, are you still there?" I asked.

"Yeah." Her voice was barely audible, in the slightest bit under a whisper.

"So will you come?" I asked, my hopes lifting as there was another pause, followed by a light sigh.

"I guess I have to now." She whispered, and I know a slight smile would tug on her tender pink lips, and then she'd bite her bottom lip to try and hide her smile, her eyelashes fluttering. Its a mental picture I can see so vividly. Its a scene I've seen so many times its scarred into my mind. But the good kind of scar, the kind of pain thats worth the result.

"Thats great." A shy smile crept up on my own lips, the kind I only have with her. I never really smile in any pictures, and all people say is, _why does he never smile? _I do know how to smile, despite what some people say, I just don't show my smile a lot.

"So when and where?" She asked after a while, and I know she'd be fiddling nervously with something, a habit she never got rid of.

"Well its- Damn it!" I exclaimed, sitting up suddenly, remembering Demi's message.

"What?" She asked, with a hint of confusion wrapped in her voice.

"I was meant to tell you this like three hours ago." I mentally slapped myself. Which Demi would physically be doing to me right now if she knew.

"Well tell me now then?" She demanded, smothering in a giggle.

"We have to meet the Disney executives tomorrow at mine, around eleven." I said, shoving my converse back on, as I searched frantically for my laptop.

"Alright, whats your new address?" She asked.

"I.... don't know." I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion, of how I could _not _know my own address.

"And you've been living there for about six months now." She tutted, and I know she'd be shaking her head in disbelief, fighting off a smile.

"Its not my fault I'm an idiot." I muttered, crawling under my bed as I grabbed my laptop from underneath sheets of music.

"How do you get home then?" She asked.

"I don't know, I know the way home, I just don't know my actual address." I chuckled at my stupidness, logging onto hotmail.

"Smart Nick, real smart." Her sweet voice dripped with ounces of sarcasm.

"No problem, I'll just come pick you up." I said, typing up the wedding invitation.

"Still a slow typer?" She laughed, and I know she would run her hands through her curls slowly, which always made me ache to kiss her.

"Hey, not everyone is a geek like yourself." I defended myself, remembering how she would spend hours on the computer, and the speed in which she could type.

"I'm a boring person, what do you expect? I feel sorry for paparazzi following me around, all I do is spend hours on the computer, text, or stare randomly into space." She laughed again, and I remember how her eye color would change depending on her mood. When she was angry, they would a icy blue. When she was happy, they'd be a bright glistening blue. When she was sad, they'd be a dull royal blue, with a layer of tears hiding on top, fighting to be let out, but she'd always keep them in.

"I've always wondered what you thought about when you zoned out." I stated, hitting send.

"My imagination is a weird place to be... ooh, I have a new email!" She randomly squealed.

"Oh... its off you." Her tone dropped in disappointment.

"Hey! Thanks for the enthusiasm Miles!" I chuckled at her tone, like what a little kid does when they don't get what they wanted for Christmas.

"I'm reading it, isn't that enough?" She sulked, and I know her eyes would be wide, her expression pouting cutely, arms crossed against her chest.

_To: Miley Cyrus (.uk)_

_From: Nick Jonas (.uk)_

_Subject: Read!!!_

_Hey Miles!_

_Thank you for insulting my typing skills, but not all of us naturally learn how to touch type from the age of twelve, ahem GEEK!_

_The wedding is in three days, and I'm not sure what date that is :S_

_Its in that big church with the spikes at the top, don't know what its called either :S_

_(As you already know, and have many times pointed out, I'm not very smart, but I blame my parents :)_

_It starts at two, and ends at four, and then there's a party at ours, which is till... whenever it ends, not sure yet._

_Hope you can make it, I want to show you something, which I need your highly valued opinion on!_

_But that means you do have to talk to me, and knowing you, you won't talk to me unless were alone, buts thats okay, I'll show you in my room._

_I have a question to ask but I'm too much of a coward to ask you outright even though I'm on the phone to you right now...LOL!_

_As I know your going to be blanking me in front of people, but when were alone, like on the phone or msn, will you talk to me properly? Like you are now? Because I missed talking to you like that._

_Seeing as I asked you that you can ask me anything and I'll answer it, promise._

_Nick xD_

I heard her laughing her quietly to herself as she read it, then there was about five minutes of supernatural typing.

"Read my reply." She said, and I knew there would be a smirk planted on her cute face, as she waited for me to reply.

"Alright." I said, opening it.

_To: Nick Jonas (__.uk__)_

_From: Miley Cyrus (__.uk__)_

_Subject: Hah!_

_Hey Nicky!_

_Yes, I am a geek, a geek and proud. But thats better than being a DORK, ahem NICK NICK NICK!!! Emphasis intended._

_You are dummer than you look, and over the years your dumness has increased._ Dumass!

_Don't worry, I know what church that is, because I'm not an idiot like your idiotic self. And I don't know the date either to be honest, but I have a calender on my phone, and if you were smart enough, you'd know you have on yours too._

_Your right, I am going to blank you. Gosh, you know me too well. But if there's no one there, I'll listen, and tell you my opinion on whatever._

_Really Nick, you shouldn't promise stuff like that, your not the best at keeping them :]_

_My answer is... maybe, it depends on what kind of mood I'm in, if I'm happy I will, if Selena's done something to piss me off again, I won't, and I'll either blank you or insult you, brief warning, you know what my mood swings are like._

_My question is... Do you... do you promise you'll actually come through with your promises this time? I want total honesty Nick, I know when your lying. Cause if not, I don't see why I should waste my trust on you. I have trust issues, you know who to blame for this new problem. And keep in mind that I haven't forgiven you, and I still hate you, but I hate you 95% now, so I like you 5%. A VERY small five percent, but its all your getting. And I don't plan on forgiving you any day soon._

_Miley :) _

"Alright, you want total honesty, I'll give you total honesty, I don't know, I'll try, and even though you think I didn't try last time, but I did, but I'll try harder for you, and your trust is not wasted, and I know its my fault you have trust issues." I said in one breath, inhaling deeply afterwards.

"Okay." She simply said, knowing it would drive me insane.

"Okay, I give you a whole speech, and in return I get one word?" I gasped, going through my playlist.

"Yeah, because I know how much that annoys you, and annoying is one of my amazing talents, plus my daily hobby." She giggled, as I heard the doorbell ring in the background.

"Geez thanks Miles, you really know how to make a guy feel better." I sneered jokingly.

"So I heard your getting a new album out?" She said, opening the door with a soft click.

"One second, Hey Trace, I thought you had rehearsal?" She asked.

"We just finished so telly's all mine." He said.

"Yeah yeah, you hog it all the time anyway." She scoffed, as she scrambled up to her room.

"Keep the noise down or I'll snatch your popcorn off you and tip it over your head!" She threatened, slamming the door.

"Continue." She breathed out.

"Yeah, we have a new album coming out, lines vines and trying times, why?" I asked.

"No reason, oh and I heard paranoid, its really good." She stated.

"Thanks, I heard all your songs, they're really good, really you." I chuckled lightly.

"All of them?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have breakout."

"Surprising, but great." She laughed slightly.

"So..." My voice trailed off as I wimped out at my question.

"You want to know if seven things is about you like everyone says, and if yes then is everything in it true?" She asked.

"Your practically read my mind." I chuckled nervously.

"Well its pretty obvious its about you, so that was a dumb question, and everything in it is true, so before you ask, which I know you will, you are vain, you are insecure, your friends are jerks, you do act like them sometimes, you did text me a sorry which I deleted and that just made me hate you more, you are obsessed with video games, I do like way more than seven things about you, and everything in that verse was true too." She said.

"Alright, nice... to have that cleared up." I stuttered uncertainly.

"Do you know what time it is?" She asked.

"Its nine." I said.

"My parents will be back in about half an hour then." She stated absentmindedly.

"NICK!!!" Joe screamed my name from the bottom the stairs.

"One second." I said into the phone.

"What do you want Joe?"

"Mums calling you." He shrugged, walking back into the lounge. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, where my mum was cooking dinner.

"Yeah?"

"Did Miley say she'll come? Because Kevin said your the only one she'd talk to." My mum said, slipping into a chair.

"Yeah, she's coming." A slight smile tugged on my lips.

"So are you two good now?" She asked.

"Uhm, not really, but we're better." I shrugged, holding my hand over my phone.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked.

"Miley."

"Go then." She smiled, pushing me out.

"Back." I said into the phone.

"Can I ask you something?" I said.

"It depends on the question." She said.

"Why are you talking to me out of all three of us, because I always thought you hated _me _the most." I said, plucking strings on my guitar gently.

"Ehh, I don't even know myself, I guess because your the only one that actually made an effort to talk to me." She'd be smiling slightly now at the memory, trying to push it away.

"Well I guess my pleading paid off." I chuckled, hiding my own smile.

"It always does Nicky." She said, in that cute way she does.

"You know I hate being called Nicky." I grumbled, but secretly happy, because even though I hate that name, I love the way she says it.

"Fine, I'll call you fuzzy head then." She giggled softly.

"And now I'm liking Nicky!" I exclaimed.

"Anyway, I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

"Alright, night Mi." I said, as she hung up.

**- - - - -**

**Hello my lovely readers! Ten reviews for next chapter! The faster I get the reviews, the faster I'll update, so keep that in mind xxx**

**Stalk me on Twitter: .com/RainbowSmileex3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Impressions**

**Secrets and emotions**

**(A/N: This is Nick's POV)**

"Nick!!! Wake up and get your lazy ass out of bed!!!" Joe screamed in my ear, jumping up on top of me.

"Go away." I moaned, rolling to my other side, as I pulled my covers over my head.

"Wake up Nicky poo!" He pulled the covers away, pushing me over the side.

"I can sleep on the ground." I mumbled, pulling the covers off him and on to the ground.

"Nick its already ten, the meetings at eleven, your not even up _and _you said you'd pick Miley up." He jumped on top of me, bouncing up and down like a little five year old.

"Stalker." I muttered, crawling into my bathroom in between yawns. I splashed my face with ice cold water, shivering as it hit me. Quickly drying myself, I brushed my teeth, then ran a brush through my curls once. I shoved on a pair of black skinny jeans, bright red hoodie, and a pair of red converse.

"I'm fully awake, happy now?" I grumbled, rubbing my sleepy eyes.

"Ecstatic!" He squealed in a high pitch voice, before skipping out to add more product to his stupid hair.

I unplugged my phone from its charger, and texted Miley quickly, grabbing my car keys on the way.

To: Smiley :)

You ready? Overslept and just got dragged out of bed my the devil, otherwise known as Joe,

Grrr..... :]

From: Smiley :)

Si senor I am ready! I'm an early riser, not a lazy ass like you :P

To; Smiley :)

Funny thats exactly what Joe called me...

I laughed to myself, putting my phone away before I got into an accident and focused on the road. I'm in the best mood today, mostly because I'm seeing Miley. But I have a bad feeling somethings going to go wrong. And it has to do with Selena.

I pulled over into her driveway, and rang the doorbell, tapping my fingers on the door impatiently.

"Uhm, Hi Nick." Brandi waved awkwardly.

"Miley!" She called up the stairs.

"Coming!" She yelled just a little bit loud, scrambling downstairs wearing a sunny yellow cotton dress, with a pair of black converse. [A/N: I know Miley never really wears converse with dresses but I do, and I love the match so deal with it! :]

"Hey." I smiled, as she grabbed black bag and stuffed a handful of stuff in.

"Do you have a mirror?" She asked, smoothing her hair out. I pointed to the one on the wall next to her. She took a small yellow daffodil clip out of her bag and pinned it into her curls carefully, finishing off by rearranging her curls.

"I'm done." She said, grabbing her phone off the shelf by the door.

"Cute car." She complimented, slipping into the passenger seat.

"Cute you." I smirked, as she blushed delicately, looking away, as she tried to hide a smile.

"So how did the shooting for the last song go?" I asked, remembering the pictures I saw while I was browsing her.

"It was great, kissing Liam was even better, but I won't go into detail." She laughed slightly, dropping her phone into her bag.

"I heard you and Justin broke up." I stated casually, dying inside to know if its true.

"Yeah, we broke up about two weeks ago, but we still hang out loads." She smiled, staring into space.

"How's the show?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the road, which is difficult, considering how beautiful she looks.

"Its good, we just finished filming season three, how's yours?" She asked, turning to face me.

"Its great, buts its on hold right now till after Kevin's wedding, then we're going to film an episode, and then it'll be on hold again while we're on tour." I said, pulling my vibrating phone out my pocket.

"Would you get that for me?" I said, handing it to her.

"Its Selena." She frowned slightly, peering at the caller ID.

"Oh, just... reject." I said hesitantly, wondering how she would react about this later.

"You sure?" She asked, tapping reject after I nodded. She placed it onto the edge of my seat, shifting nervously in hers.

"So, how was the burning up tour?" She asked. I looked up in surprise, wondering if this was a sarcastic comment. Her expression wasn't sneering, it was... kind of blank. It should have been a sarcastic comment if you ask me, I'd deserve it, for not inviting her to the premier or after party, even though she invited us to the Hannah Montana movie premier. We rejected it though, which makes it twice as worse.

"It was fun, Demi and Taylor were great, and Selena came with us." I regretted this as soon as it left my mouth, mentally cursing myself. Her face dropped, her eyes dulling.

"Let me guess, she's coming on this one too?" She asked tonelessly.

"Uhm, yeah, because of Demi, and-" I started to say, knowing she would take it the wrong way.

"Save it for someone who cares." She muttered, turning around so her back faced me. I have a feeling that last night is the closest I'll ever get to talking to her like old times. Sometimes I wish time would rewind back to 2007, so I could fix my mistakes, and not break up with her that night, and maybe things wouldn't have turned out like this.

"Miley, I'm sorry I just-" I started, taking one hand off the wheel as I turned her around.

"I don't want to hear it, face it Nick, no matter how hard you try things will never go back to like they were in 2007, because _this _is normal now, just accept it." She said sharply, her eyes showing a mixture of emotions, hurt, sorrow, anger, pain. And I knew I'd caused that pain.

"But you promised." I sounded like a little boy, but frankly I don't care right now, all I really care about is her.

"We all say things we don't mean, you should know what thats like." Her tone was cool, but it was cracking in a way only I could recognize, and she knew that.

"We both know I tried my hardest to keep those promises." I winced at the pain in her eyes, reaching out to touch her arm,

"But how many did you actually come through with Nick?" She spat, backing away from my touch with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." I repeated pathetically, nearly in tears myself.

"I don't care anymore, like I said, apology not accepted." She looked away, as a prickle went through my heart, giving me an aching feeling.

"I wish there was a way to re-write the past." I mumbled, pulling over in our driveway.

"The past can't be rewritten, you lost me, deal with it." She whispered, before slipping out, waiting for me in the doorway.

"But the future can, you just won't let me." I said, fumbling around with the keys, resulting me in dropping them.

"I don't want you in my future, my present, or my life." She picked up my keys and inserted them, pushing the door open.

"But I want you in mine." I murmured after her, walking into the lounge where everyone was waiting for us.

"Good, you two are here, now we can get down to business." The large looking Disney executives dressed in expensive crisp suits. She plopped down onto a couch on her own, as Selena patted the place next to her, looking up and smile. Without thinking, and without needing to think, I sat down next to Miley, leaving Selena with a bitter look on her face.

"The tour will last three months, and there are two tour bus', Kevin , Danielle, Denise, and Paul will be in one bus, (I know their dad's name is Kevin, but it gets to confusing so I'm calling him Paul :) Demi, Nick, Joe, Miley and Selena will be one another. We're leaving on the day after Kevin's marriage." He said, looking around at each of their faces.

"During the tour, each of you will have tutors, Nick and Miley, you'll be sharing one, because you've shared before and have done the same work, Selena and Demi, your sharing another." He said. Miley and I have shared a tutor for almost three years now, even after the break up, but then we moved to Texas for about six months, it was weird getting tutored without her. And then we moved back here and she refused to share with me again, which isn't really surprising.

"Rehearsals are on Fridays for all of you, and like it or not, your going to be stuck together for three months." His serious face broke into a smile, which I didn't really think was possible.

"Last, we have private jets, in which you will traveling in. There are three, so one will be for Denise and Paul, one for Kevin, Danielle, and Joe, and the last for you four." He nodded towards them.

"I don't know what terms your on, but please don't show your disliking for each other on camera." He looked towards Miley with a look on his face, not a good idea with her hot temper.

"It was a freaking joke, let go already." She muttered angrily, kicking her leg vigorously.

"Not just you Miley, I would prefer if you, Selena, didn't send Miley hurtful emails, like the past twelve you've sent in a month." He glared towards her. Her pale cheeks were chalked with a bright dash of scarlet, looking down.

"Thats it for today, and I will see you all at the wedding." He smiled cheerfully, walking out with mum.

"What emails? I thought she only sent some at the start with the pictures?" I asked Miley, who was leaning forward in to her lap.

"Ask your girlfriend." She mumbled ever so softly.

"Selena, what emails?" I asked, turning to her.

"Yeah, what emails?" Demi asked, also turning to Selena.

"Nothing." She muttered,

"One of you has to tell us, or I'll just sign onto your account, I do know your password Sel." Demi said.

"Miley?" I turned back around to her, her head buried in her small hands.

"Give me your laptop Joe." Demi demanded, snatching it off him before he had a chance to object. She logged on quickly, clicking onto sent emails.

"How would he know about the emails anyway?" I asked.

"Because Miley's an fucking snitch." Selena muttered, avoiding our gazes.

"Actually, Disney has access to all of our accounts Selena, and they read all our emails, private or not, because occasionally things like this come up." Kevin said, peering over Demi.

"Okay, here's one to Miley." She clicked open.

To: Miley Cyrus (.uk)

From: Selena Gomez ()

Subject: Bitch

Seriously, work on your comebacks, I could give you a list of reasons to hate you, actually I think I will....

Your ugly

Your a slut

you get dumped by every guy you date

your a snob

your a spoilt brat

You fake cry at award shows

You write songs about how much you hate people

Your always trying to get sympathy

Your a suck up

You steal peoples friends

Your voice is so fucking deep

You probably smoke

Your loud

Your obnoxious

Your accents weird

Your smiles weird

You have thousands of haters

People like me more than you

You made a video making fun of me

Your a whore

Your fat

You need acting lessons

Your desperate

You dated a guy four years older than you

You probably had sex with him

The M & M cru suck!

The Miley and Mandy show is the gayest thing on youtube

Your a bitch

You get awards you don't deserve

You use guys for publicity

You bribe people into being your friend

I'd think of more but I don't want to waste another breath on you.... so my last reason is the fact that your Miley Cyrus, the worst thing in the world.

Selena

"Ohmygod." Demi broke the silence, mouth dropping as she gasped in horror.

"Miley?" I turned to her, tugging at her sleeve gently.

"Miley, are you alright?" Demi asked, shutting Joe's laptop.

"I'm fine alright, and you had no right to read that email, it was private, between me and Selena." She finally spoke, her voice haggard and in pain. It broke my heart, seeing her in this state.

"But, Miley, did you not read that email? Why are you sitting here letting her talk to you like that?" Demi demanded, looking at Selena with disappointed eyes.

"I don't care, just keep out of my business, I don't need your pity, I don't need your sympathy, and I don't need your help, just leave me alone." She ran out, tears pouring down her face by the time she got halfway through the door. I followed her quickly, scrambling to my feet,

"Miley! Miley wait!" She headed towards the bathroom, about to slam it in my face, but I stuck my foot out quickly, slipping through, then locking it.

"Get out Nick!" She screamed, tears freely overflowing her delicate features.

"I'm not leaving." I said firmly, watching her fall apart in front of my eyes, every bit of emotion she'd been holding in for the past year flowing out, and I knew it was my fault. I knew it was my fault she was in this position, that Selena sent those emails, that she hated me so much.

"Don't waste your tears on her, she's not worth it, and neither am I." I whispered into her ear, pulling her in for a hug.

"I want to be alone." She protested feebly, sobbing into my chest.

"I know you do, but leaving you alone with your thoughts is dangerous." I chuckled, rubbing her back soothingly, as she held onto me tightly. I stroked her soft hair, her aroma overpowering me, the scent I'd missed clinging onto me, depending on me. And I realized how dangerous it was for her to be close to me. She broke down because she'd been too Dependant on me for too long, and I'd let her. I can't do that to her, but I can't break both our hearts in the process. I know she's stronger now, this past year was for growing up, but I feel like I've gained nothing. Other than all those material things, I didn't gain what my heart longed for so long. And the happiness I felt around her. She grew the most, gained the most, got through the most difficult situations, and proved to us she'll never need us like she used too. But I still need her, nothing has changed in my heart.

"I hate you Nick, I really hate you." I heard her choke out between her sobs, hitting me feebly, as I let her.

"I know Miles, I know." I whispered, hugging her tighter.

"Leave me alone." She mumbled once again, pulling away from me vigorously, causing her to stumble back.

"Not gonna happen." I helped to her feet as she splashed ice cold water onto her tear stained face, pulling her hair back. I grabbed a towel off the shelf and dried her gently, as she whimpered something under her breath, avoiding eye contact.

"Miley, are you in here?" There was a knock on the door, and Selena's voice echoed through.

"No." She simply said, stepping away from me, leaning against the wall.

"Miley, please open up, I want to talk to you." She pleaded, knocking multiple times.

"Fine." She hesitated for a second, then unlocked the door.

"Nick, get out." Selena said when she saw me. I wavered, glancing at Miley with uncertainty to leave the pair alone.

"Leave." She glared sharply, pushing me out, and locking the door again. Eavesdropping wouldn't be right, and besides they would both kill me if they found out, so I trudged back in the direction of Demi.

- - - - - -

[Miley's POV...Finally! :]

I wonder what she wants. Probably to threaten me, or insult me, I'm not sure. Maybe both.

"I know that you think that I'm going to threaten you or something, but I'm not, I... this is hard for me to say, but I think you deserve to know why I turned against you in the past year. The things I wrote in that email, and all the past emails, is not true, its all lies, I should know, I wrote them. I know more about you than you'd think, I did used to be your best friend, but, I guess fame just got to my head, and then when Nick asked me out, I was so happy, I never stopped to think how that would make you feel, and I asked you if you were alright with it, and you said yeah, and I never thought you might be lying, and then whenever I saw you, which turned into a minimum, I noticed the way Nick looked at you, a very different look than what he had with me, and gosh, I was so freaking jealous of you, and jealousy turned me against you, and then I just wanted to hurt you, to make you feel like how I feel a lot of the time. And Kevin _didn't_ invite you out of pity, he really wanted you to be there. I know they've been total assholes to you, though I'm not really one to talk, but they do have a pretty good reason for doing that, after Nick broke up with you, he still loved you, even you know that, he just did it because of his career and all, and he didn't want to be near you after that, because it hurt him knowing he'd hurt you, and he knew that you guys would end up back together by the end of the night if you stayed friends, so he started to cut you out, and Kevin and Joe had to make the decision between you and Nick, and you know the saying, bloods thicker than water, so they went with Nick, not stopping to think how that made you feel, and I was to blind to realize I was just the rebound girl, to make the hurt go away. But they missed you the whole way through, more than you could imagine, and Nick was an effing mess, and every time they wanted to invite you to a premiere or something, they just couldn't do it to Nick, and Nick wouldn't even talk about you, until like a week ago Demi told them to quit moping and do the sensible thing and apologize. I told them you wouldn't forgive them just like that, but they thought I was jealous, which half I was, but I know you better than they think. They tried to replace you to make the hurt go away, but they failed, and never thought about the hurt you were in the whole way. When Nick found out you were dating Justin, he flipped. He wouldn't come out of his room for two weeks, apart from rehearsals and concerts and stuff. And he's changed a lot just in these two days with you. He just seems happier. And I probably shouldn't be telling you all this, its their personal business, but I thought you had the right to know, and the whole point of this is that I'm sorry, I never had the guts to do it, until I realized how much I'd really hurt you, I'm sorry, for letting jealousy get to me. Nick belongs with you, and I just... I just want my best friend back." She finally finished, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, my turn, this may seem completely wacky on my behalf, but I forgive you. And I know its going to seem weird to everyone why I forgave you and not them but-" I started to say, but she smiled and cut me off.

"You forgave me because you believed my apology, and as soon as they give you a real apology, and not one of those fake ones they've been throwing at you, you'll forgive them too, but right now your happy with where you stand." She finished for me.

"So you still remember how my mind works?" I laughed, pulling my hair over one shoulder.

"How could I forget Miles? Your one of a kind." She smiled sweetly again, the kind of smile you don't see on camera, but the smile only for times like these.

"I'm glad I have my best friend back too, and Em will be happy too." I giggled softly, draping in her a warm hug.

"And I know Nick's going to break up with me, so he's all yours." She took another deep breath, and looked up at me.

"He won't, he'll get mad, probably yell, but he'll forgive you about ten minutes later, apologizing himself for yelling. And I don't want Nick back Sel, you guys are perfect for each other, your both serious, you both spend every living moment in your rooms, and you both don't understand my love for computers and think I'm a geek." I laughed, eyes sparkling as I remembered the fun we used to have together.

"Which you are, you naturally learned to touch type at the age of twelve and know everything humanly possible about computers, and you spend every living moment on youtube, twitter or msn." She reminded me, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"So your staying with Nick, I'm staying away from Nick, and this tour isn't going to be as bad as I thought it was." I said firmly, unlocking the door.

"And if your not busy today, we _have _to go shopping for dresses for Kevin's wedding, because I still haven't picked one." She gushed at full speed, as we walked back in the direction of the lounge.

"And tour shopping." We said simultaneously, bursting into laughter in unison.

"Are you guys friends then?" Demi asked carefully, as all four of them stood up at our entrance.

"Yeah, we're friends again." I nodded, sitting down on an empty couch.

"Good, because I have to go now, I'll see you guys later." Demi rushed out quickly with a final wave. Selena sat down next to him with a loud thud, rearranging her sleek hair.

"You should curl your hair like you do on Wizards sometimes, it looks so cute." I said, curling a strand of her hair.

"I know, its looks nice, but I like straight hair better, with bangs." She said, smoothing out the front of her hair.

"Yeah, your bangs look so nice, mine looked horrible, so I had my hair done back to my old style." I said, flicking my hair back.

"I loved the way you had it on the episode of Hannah, the one where she gets back from filming the movie." She said.

"The messy style with loads of highlights?" I asked.

"Yeah, it looked gorgeous like that, and it would look great with your outfit today." She said, eyes darting up and down my yellow dress.

"I know, I loved it like that too, I'm going to get Maria to show me how to do it like that." I said, Maria being my Hannah stylist.

"So are your free right now?" She said, ignoring the weird looks we were getting from Joe, Nick and Kevin.

"Well I did have a few dozen youtube videos I wanted to watch while stuffing myself with chocolate, but you don't count that as busy, so I'm free." I said jokingly, grabbing my bag off the floor.

"Great, lets go shopping then!" She jumped up from her seat and grabbed her own bag, rummaging through it.

"Have you guys seen my keys?" She turned to the boys.

"You left them in the kitchen." Joe said, with a dazed look on his face.

"Kay." She skipped off in the direction of the kitchen, leaving me alone with them. Bad idea.

"So I'm not really following, we apologize to you and you don't forgive us, then she apologizes to you, and you forgive her and you guys are like best friends again." Nick said with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" I asked coldly, looking him straight in the eye.

"But why? What did she say that was so... great?" Kevin asked, grabbing his own car keys from his pocket.

"Her apology wasn't fake." I said, watching Nick's face fall. That made me feel bad, I did promise I would be nicer to him in the least bit. Which I'm not really doing. But I also said I would only be nice when we were alone, so technically I'm keeping it.

"Well I have to go meet up with Danielle, Bye guys." Kevin bounded out, slamming the front door, as he drove off.

"I'm going to go find Selena." I muttered, half to myself, as I felt a hand tighten around my wrist.

"What did she tell you?" Nick asked, pulling me out.

"Nothing I'm going to tell you." I shrugged, trying to squirm out of his grip.

"Do you still hate me?" He asked, his eyes softening as he looked into mine.

"95%." I grinned, as his grip loosened and I pulled out, stepping into the sunshine as the rays hit me like a gust of wind. And it felt great.

"I found them!" Selena squealed, throwing the keys at me.

"I'll go... uhm... check its working!" I snapped my fingers, disappearing off in the direction of her car to leave them alone.

- - - - -

**Yeah, hi. I think this is pretty long, you know, for my level, seeing as I never seem to write more than a 1,000 words. Never have enough time or effort, which is a problem when your writing five stories. Follow me on twitter, I usually tweet when I'm going to update certain stories. Links on my profile.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Impressions**

**Six**

**A/N: Hmm, quite a long time since I updated. I don't really know what the hell is going on with this story, but its still my favourite. Basically, Miley's really insecure and doesn't realize how much Nick LOVES her, and doesn't want to forgive him because she's scared of being heart broken again. Whatever, I'm sorry, I've been busy _trying _to do well in that jackass building they call school. I'm doing really well in school this year, you know, apart from maths. If I can bring my maths grade up then I can have my internet back but I doubt that will ever happen. So yeah, review lovelies xoxo**

**- I m p r e s s i o n s - **

_Miley, are you in here?" He entered the brightly lit tour bus, struggling to keep his emotions bottled up, the urge to break down and cry stinging in his eyes._

"_Yeah, I'm just twittering." She called out from her bed, her contagious laughter echoing through the small space._

_He inhaled a deep breath, bracing himself for what he knew would break both their hearts. "Are Joe and Kevin here?" He approached her, his fists curled up in a mixture of anger and depression._

"_Yeah, they're playing video games in the back." She stood up at his entrance, her blackberry in her hands, a small smile adorning her face._

_He let out a long sigh, at a complete loss on how to tell her. He didn't want to break her heart, but what choice did he have left? "I need to tell you something Miles, can we go outside?"_

_She nodded, a strange feeling crossing her mind as she noticed the unusual look in his eyes, quickly pushing it away and following him outside, dark moonlight shining over them._

_He dragged his gaze up to meet hers, an extremely small distance between their faces. He tried to fight back the urge to kiss her, as his eyes traced her lips. Instead of going with what his mind was screaming at him, his hands slid around her waist, as he planted a soft kiss on her lips. She quickly shot away from him, feeling his open eyes piercing into her. A numb feeling washed over her as the truth dawned on her. He was going to break up with her._

"_Miley." He mumbled, even more nervous than before, knowing she now knew why they were here._

"_Just spit it out." She spoke softly, her hands falling to her sides and twisting around the hem of her top._

"_I'm so sorry." Was all he could think of, his mind at a blank. He reached out to grab her hand but she backed away from him like a scared defenceless animal. "But we can't be together any more." Delicate raindrops started to fall out of the dark grey clouds adorning the night sky._

"_You promised you wouldn't let them change your mind." Her voice rose as she spoke, tears welling up in her blue orbs as rain pattered on her bare skin._

"_You know how much our music means to me and my brothers." He swiftly defended himself, a wave of hurt washing over him as she backed away from him._

"_More than me?" She whispered, allowing the single tear to trickle delicately down her cheek._

"_Nothing could mean more to me than you do." He protested, his heart sinking as his eyes painfully traced down her tear stained face._

"_I'm not sure I believe that any more." She choked out, her hands brushing against her wet eyes in order to wipe away her tears._

"_How could you even think something like that?" He asked, fighting back the tears threatening to fall, his heart aching._

"_Because you promised you wouldn't surrender Nick." He didn't know how to answer this one. He was breaking all the promised he made tonight, and he knew this._

_She saw the pain in his eyes and realized he didn't want this any more than he did, but it was too late now. Too late to go back and change the fatal mistake about to enter their lives. Too late, what painful words, yet she'd never realized till this day._

"_I'll always love you Mi." He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close into him, reaching out and softly caressing her cheek with his spare hand._

"_Don't forget about me." Shivers went up her spine as his cool hands made contact with her tear stained skin._

"_Never." He managed to choke out a small smile, planting a tender kiss on her lips. "You'll always be the one that keeps me up thinking at night." He brushed away the tears that had spilled out of her eyes, his heart breaking at the sight of her crying. _

**I m p r e s s i o n s -**

**(Nick's POV)**

I flipped myself over, burying my head into my pillow and releasing a groan. Almost two years and I still have that stupid flashback. Damn you Nick, why did you go break up with her? She was everything you ever wanted, then you go break not only her heart, but also yours in the process. Smart, real smart.

Do I have some sort of mental health problem? Or is completely and utterly sane to be creeped out that your ex-girlfriend and current girlfriend are out shopping probably talking about you? Not to mention that I'm in love with my ex-girlfriend. Yes, I said it, I'm in LOVE with Miley. I've heard it all before, _love is a very strong word_, blah blah blah, you say it like you've actually been in love. Anyone who says that is obviously a single and bitter social outcast. I know what its like to love someone, and I _know _that I love Miley. And I _definitely _know that I don't love Selena, however hard I try to do so. I do realize that I'm pretty much using her for my own selfish needs, but I can't just break up with her out of the blue. Why? Because Miley would never forgive me if I cost her a friendship with Selena again. And if I have to date Selena to keep her happy, I will.

Is it a crime being in love? You'd think so, judging my peoples reactions. I hate the press, I really hate them. They're just some internet perverts that have no lives and are way too interested in people's private lives. Fuck them.

You know what, I think I am going insane. I have this desperate urge to just talk to her or I will flip. But she's probably still out shopping with Selena, so ringing her is crossed off the list.

What happened to the day we said we'd be forever. Oh yeah, I went and dumped her. Stupid Nick, stupid stupid Nick. I need to quit moping over her, but I can't. It might as well be tattooed onto my head, d e s p e r a t e boy in love with beautiful ex-girlfriend.

**(I've put the emails all weird 'cause they don't show up unless I do that :)**

_To: Miley Cyrus (SmileyMileyxo+hotmail+co+uk)_

_From: Nick Jonas (MrPresidentxD+hotmail+co+uk)_

_Subject: 0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_

_Here's the problem. I'M FREAKING BORED OUT MY FREAKING BORED AND I'M GONNA GO FREAKING INSANE IF I CAN'T TALK TO SOMEONE **HUMAN **IN THE NEXT HOUR!!!! Do you understand? Good. Did I mention I'm bored? Yeah, I think I did, So you get the message. Right? Right? Come on msn when you get home, I wanna chat ;D_

Hmm, I think she'll understand I'm bored.

**I m p r e s s i o n s -**

**(Miley's POV)**

I pushed my door, collapsing under the weight of my shopping bags as it swung open. Ugh, I love shopping just as much as any girl, but is more painful than you'd think. Especially when you put me and Selena together. Painful moments, fun, but still painful.

I kicked off my boots and slipped my sore feet into my pink fuzzy socks, letting myself fall backwards onto my bed, landing softly on my pillow. I swung my legs across the side and lifted my laptop out of the bottom of my bed. I logged onto hotmail and clicked on the email I'd received from Nick.

My eyes scanned over it, quickly reading, bursting into laughter as I finished. I'll be nice and go talk to him. The real reason? Oh, because I'm in love with him, nothing big. I exited hotmail and signed in onto msn, a message almost instantly popping up onto my screen.

_MrPresidentxD: Hey!_

_MrPresidentxD: How was shopping? Actually, don't answer that, changed my mind =D_

_SmileyMileyxo: 0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o? What the hell is that meant to mean/be?_

_MrPresidentxD: An extremely bored Nick waiting for you to log on so that I can have an annoying but amusing conversation with you?_

_SmileyMileyxo: Hmm, works for me, correct answer Nicholas :)_

_MrPresidentxD: DON'T call me Nicholas __

_SmileyMileyxo: And what if I do?_

_MrPresidentxD: Don't push your luck miss Miley =)_

_SmileyMileyxo: Alright then, I'll settle for Nicky!_

_MrPresidentxD: Grrr..._

_SmileyMileyxo: Whattup?_

_MrPresidentxD: Hanging upside down on my bed while I get all dizzy with my laptop on the floor and having a lot of difficulty in typing while screaming at Joe to stop throwing stuff at me, what about you?_

_SmileyMileyxo: Uhm, on msn and eating chocolate like a normal person, unlike the freak I'm talking to :P_

_MrPresidentxD: Chocolates unhealthy Mi, you need to take better care of yourself. **(A/N: I forgot what Miley has, but something where you have to eat healthy, whatever)**_

_SmileyMileyxo: Don't lecture me Nick, I'm warning you I'll just go if you do._

_MrPresidentxD: I'm serious, you need to start eating healthier._

_SmileyMileyxo: You said that less than five seconds ago._

_MrPresidentxD: Miley!_

_SmileyMileyxo: Okay fine, I'll take better care of myself._

_MrPresidentxD: Promise?_

_SmileyMileyxo: I promise, happy?_

_MrPresidentxD: Ecstatic, and anyway, freaks are COOL :)_

_SmileyMileyxo: LMFAO ;D_

_MrPresidentxD: __

_SmileyMileyxo: Okay, your cool (Laughs) no need to get in a nark Nicky :)_

_MrPresidentxD: First, I wasn't in a nark, and second, =D_

_SmileyMileyxo: Have to go soon to do my homework, or Mrs evil teacher will pummel me with a sledgehammer :(_

_MrPresidentxD: You still have Mrs Wilkinson? **(A/N: If your reading this Sana, LOL:)**_

_SmileyMileyxo: Sadly, yeah._

_MrPresidentxD: Unlucky =]_

_SmileyMileyxo: Hmm I know, and wipe that smile of your face Nicholas!_

_MrPresidentxD: Again with the Nicholas?_

_SmileyMileyxo: Yes, and I'm leaving now, goodbye._

_MrPresidentxD: Wait!_

_SmileyMileyxo: What?_

_MrPresidentxD: I just wanted to say bye properly =D_

_SmileyMileyxo: :)_

_MrPresidentxD: I'll be expecting a text from you when you get back ^_^_

_SmileyMileyxo: Alrighty, buh-bye xoxo_

_SmileyMileyxo has signed off_

**I m p r e s s i o n s -**

**A/N: What do you guys think? Ten reviews for next chapter. Long reviews preferred. I will definitely update Abandoned on Monday. Failing Replacement and Trainwreck will also be updated sometime next week, IF they reach review goals. Follow me on twitter: TeamSmileyxo :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Impressions**

**Seven**

**A/N: Thank you guys loads for reading You So Don't Deserve Me. If you haven't read it yet, go check it out! It's a selena-support one shot. Special thank you to alexrussorules, JbnMileyfan09, blossom 1209, Fan Of The Toons, and for reviewing. If you don't already, check out ' stories, they're niley and amazing. And, I got the sweetest review for Me Without You, off a girl called Jessica. If she's reading this, and basically any of my readers, I'm sorry my updates are slow, but I promise from now on I'll update at least every two days. And if you read Stone Cold or Me Without You, I'm sorry but they on a temporary hiatus. I'll start writing them again when I've finished some of my other stories. Thank you guys for still reading even though I'm a horrible updater :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Miley or the Jonas Brother's, why would I be sitting here writing made up stories about them when I could be hanging out with them? Take that as a no, I do not own Miley or the Jonas Brothers you retards.**

**- I m p r e s s i o n s -**

**(Miley's POV)**

I groaned as my phone started to blast 'crank it up', waking me up from my pleasant dream land. My head still buried in my pillow, I swatted my bedside table with my hand, trying to find my phone.

"Hello?" I brought it to my ear, and waited for the anonymous person to answer so I could the yell the hell out at them.

"Someone doesn't sound happy." His voice sang in my ear, taunting me with pleasure.

"Nicholas, most **normal **people don't sound happy early in the morning, but you obviously wouldn't know that." I sneered sarcastically, squeezing my eyes shut to stop any light coming near me.

"Hahah, very funny." Although I was groaning, it was nice waking up to the sound of his voice. I could get used to it. **But **I won't. Because I don't need him. I so don't. If anyone needs him then its him. I just realized how dumb that sounded. Forget it.

"Well it must be funny because your laughing." I said.

"Its called fake laughing, which is what you do when you use sarcasm." He replied.

"Don't push your luck Nicholas." I warned him, flipping myself over and shielding my sore eyes from the bright sun rays.

"As much as I love having this amusing conversation with you, its really not why I called." He chuckled through the phone. "If your not busy, do you wanna hang out today?" He asked.

"Doing what?" Hanging out with Nick would be awesome, but I don't want to fall for him again. Oh wait, too late for that. Damn his hotness.

"Cinema, The Vampire's Assistant came out today."He suggested.

"What if the paparazzi see us?" I asked cautiously. I didn't really want rumours flying around that I was dating Nick again. Selena might see, she might believe them, and I don't want to lose her friendship again.

"We know what's true and what isn't, so why do their opinions matter?" Wow, this definitely wasn't the Nick I knew. Obviously he wasn't that insecure kid any more. I knew he changed a lot but this is the first positive I've found.

"I guess your right." I answered, already planning out what I was going to wear. I needed to call Mandy for her help. I haven't talked to her in a while now and just because I got an old friend back doesn't mean I'm going to drift away from her.

"So I'll pick you up in half an hour then?" He asked.

"Sure." I agreed. We said our goodbyes and I hung up. My hands instantly speeded over the keyboard of my blackberry, opening up my closet.

"Good morning Miss Miley." She greeted me pleasantly.

"Good morning Miss Mandy, I need your genius help, you up for it?" I giggled, walking downstairs to the kitchen.

"And how may I assist you today?" She laughed, and knowing her, she was probably already getting ready to come over.

"Well Nick called-" I started to say, being cut off from a squeal on the other end.

"I'm coming over **right **now." The line was dead. See? All I managed to say was Nick called and she's on her way over. Typical.

My mum was out shopping with Noah and Braison, My Dad was at rehearsal with Trace, and Brandi was out with her boyfriend. So I had the house to myself.

I opened the fridge, my hand hovering over various items of food, then picking out a large sized strawberry yoghurt. I've been super healthy lately.

"Miley!" Mandy screamed my name as she entered my house. She knows the code to my house, so it saves me the trouble of answering the door.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I called out to her, munching on my yoghurt.

"Tell me **exactly **what he said." She gushed, pulling up a seat beside me.

"Okay, first, before you assume anything, we're just friends." I warned her, before continuing on. "He asked if I wanted to hang out today, and then he suggested we go see the vampire's assistant, and then I said what if the paparazzi see us, and he said it doesn't matter, and I said okay, and he said he'd pick me up in half an hour, and that's about it." I said all in one breath.

"See, he really wants to get your friendship back and he's willing to take the risk of all those bullshit rumours, its so obvious he still loves you Mi." She told me, grabbing a yoghurt identical to mine.

"He **doesn't **love me, he loves Selena, and she loves him back, simple as that." I tried to convince her. Well actually, I was trying to convince myself this too. I was pretty sure that Selena loves him, but he never acts like he loves Selena. I'm so damn confused, I don't even know if I want him to love me.

"Sure sure, keep telling yourself that, just don't forget the fact that he's willing to do anything to get your trust back, it shows how much he cares about you, I mean even you know that he would blow off Selena in a second if it meant seeing you." She said with a small smirk gracing her face, knowing that I would over think all this and drive myself insane. Too late.

"Can we just drop the subject?" I'd had enough of hearing how much he cares, it only matters if I hear it from the jerk himself.

"Okay fine, lets go get you ready and blow Nick's mind at your hotness." She laughed, pulling me up and dragging me upstairs to my room.

"Hahah, very funny, remember he has a girlfriend?" I reminded her.

"Who? Slutlena? Oh yeah, I remember her." She stuck her tongue out at me. **(No offence indented to Selena, I love her, don't blame me, blame Mandy :)**

I shook my head disapprovingly at her, opening up my closet and watching her tip half the contents out. "Skirt or shorts?" She asked.

"Skirt." I said, pulling a chair in front of the mess she made. I'd let her do all the work.

"Put this on." She threw a shirt at me. I went into my bathroom, slipping my small fitted t-shirt off and slipping into this sleeveless black and white embroidered top. I went back into my room, spinning around and getting her approval.

"And... this skirt." She threw a plain black denim skirt at me. I pulled it on over my soft sweats, zipping it up, then pulled my sweats off, throwing them onto my bed.

"With this cardigan, and these boots." She threw two more items of clothing at me, pushing all my clothes back messily into my closet. I slipped into the long neon blue cardigan, then shoved on the dark brown knitted type boots.

"What do you think?" I span around daintily on one foot.

"I am a **genius**." She clapped her hands together in glee, jumping up and down on the spot. "Now c'mon, hair and make-up." She pushed me into a chair and brought my almost my whole make – up things over.

A fifteen minutes later, she stepped back and nodded in admiration. "Take a look at the hotness I have created Miss Miley." She offered me a mirror.

My hair had been straightened, with the front bits pinned back, my blond highlights visible. I had mascara and eye-liner on, with a slight bit of clear gloss, just the way I like it.

"Thanks Mandy." I gave her a slight hug, making sure not to mess up my hair that she'd spent ages straightening.

"No problem Mi." As if on queue, the doorbell rang, obviously being Nick. "Now go blow that boy's mind." She giggled, giving me a slight push towards the stairs.

A small laugh escaped my lips, as I went downstairs and opened the door, revealing a very hot Nick himself. "Hey Nick." I greeted him with a nod, grabbing my bag off the couch.

"Hey." His eyes scanned up and down my body, making me feel slightly self-concious. Way to make it obvious Nick. "You look beautiful Mi." He shot me one of his dazzling smiles.

"Thanks." I blushed, biting down my lip. Your not meant to say that to me when you have a girlfriend! But frankly, I didn't mind. It was nice hearing compliments from him. "You don't look half bad yourself."

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded, yelling a goodbye to Mandy and letting the door slam close behind me.

**I m p r e s s i o n s -**

**(Nick's POV, after the movie)**

"That was surprisingly much better than I thought It'd be." I said, watching her slip off the dark pair of sunglasses she'd been wearing so she wouldn't be recognized.

"It was much **scarier** than I thought I'd be." She sighed, leaning backwards onto the soft leather car seat. **(Sorry if its not actually scary, I haven't seen it yet so I'm just guessing, whatever :) **"Where are we going?" She glanced out of the window and noticed we weren't going the way to her house.

"Nando's." I told her the name of the restaurant. I hadn't exactly told her I was planning on taking her out to dinner, because she might not have agreed. And I know she wouldn't say no now, because its her favourite place to eat. Its the kind of restaurant that has great food, her favourite actually, but it's really casual too. And its the one we always used to go to when we dated.

"You never said we were going there." She whacked my arm with a playful smile on her face. "You tricked me Nicholas."

"Yeah, pretty much." I nodded, laughing at her antics.

"Learn to sleep with your eyes open, I'm so getting you back Jonas." She warned, her eyes lighting up as I pulled into the Nando's parking place. **(?) **

"You know you love this place, especially with me." I smirked obnoxiously, stepping out of my car and opening her door for her.

"Still the gentlemen you were, glad to see some thing's haven't changed." She stuck her tongue out at me. I shook my head at her and offered her a hand. She accepted it, intertwining her hand through mine. I pulled her up from her seat, wrapping my arms around her waist to steady her as she stumbled over.

"Uhm, thanks." She blushed, biting her lip down in the adorable way she does. I gave her a small smile, unwrapping my arms from around her. I forgot how amazing it felt having her in my arms. I really need to break up with Selena. But the chances are, Miley still wouldn't date me, because they have that rule that you don't date your friends ex's. Stupid, I think it is. Selena dated me, didn't she? I was Miley's ex. But, if I'd just ignored Disney and hadn't broken up with her, I wouldn't be in this sticky situation. I hate Disney so much right now. I don't care how famous they got us, I still hate them.

"Table for two please." I said to the waiter, relieved that he didn't freak out when he realized who we were.

"Thank you." She smiled towards him as he escorted us to a table in the far corner where not many people would notice us.

"I'll be over in a few to take your order." He handed us our menus and walked off.

"So what are you going to get?" I asked, scanning the menu for something that sounded good.

"How smalls the small plate?" She asked me.

I burst into laughter at her ridiculous question. "Its small, and that's pretty much the best I can describe it."

"Don't laugh at me, I was just curious!" She protested, banging her fist against the table. "Okay, I'm going to get the small plate of chicken and chips, and two pieces of garlic bread, what about you?" She asked.

"Uhm, medium plate of chicken, and garlic bread." I mused, placing my menu down and calling the waiter over.

"Can I take your order?" He strolled over, bringing out a pad from his back pocket and a small pen. I told him our orders, as he scribbled them down.

"Any drinks?" He asked.

"I'll have coke, what about you Mi?" I turned back to her.

"Fanta." She said, as he took our menus, and walked off with a nod.

"Well he's pleasant isn't he, not even a smile." She sighed, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Sure is." I chuckled, my eyes tracing over her beautiful face. It was the first time tonight I'd actually had the time to look at her properly. It would be weird staring at her in the middle of a film, and I had to keep my eyes on the road while I was driving.

"What are you staring at Nick?" She snapped her fingers in front of my face with a laugh.

"You." I told her with a smirk, making her blush.

**I m p r e s s i o n s -**

**Excuse the crappiness of my writing today, this was pretty rushed, I just wanted to get it out to you guys since you always leave the sweetest reviews. Follow me on twitter, TeamSmileyxo, I really want to get 500 followers by the end of today. Ten reviews for next chapter? Love you all xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Impressions**

**Eight**

**A/N: Whoo, thanks for all the lovely reviews guys. I have an addiction with this story, I just keep writing it and writing it, oh well. Anyway, proceed reading :))**

**I m p r e s s i o n s -**

_I'm so sorry, I just had to wake you up, I feel so lonely by myself, is this the way it feels when your in love, or is it something else?_

_Am I obsessed with you? I do my best not to want you, but I do all the same, I do all the same._

**I m p r e s s i o n s -**

**(Miley's POV)**

"Uhm, good to know." I leaned down to stare at the small crack made in the wooden table, hoping he wouldn't notice I was blushing furiously.

"Looks like our food is here." He nodded towards the grumpy waiter walking our way with two plates.

"Finally, I'm **starving.**" I emphasized, rubbing my hands together in glee.

"Its barely been ten minutes." He chuckled, handing me my plate along with a couple of napkins.

"Are you calling me fat Nick?" I pouted, crossing my arms against my chest and dropping my gaze to the table.

"I'm **not **calling you fat Mi." He reached out and grabbed my hands from across the table. A tingling sensation went up my spine as his hands made contact with mine. Would my stupid cheeks stop blushing already?! I don't think that he should be holding hands with his ex girlfriend while his current girlfriend is sitting at home, trusting him not to do what he's doing right now, but he is doing what he's doing right now, so he's basically betraying her, and that deserves a slap across the face, but I'm too smitten to do so.

"So what are you calling me then?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, I'd call you beautiful, but I've already told you that so It'd be pretty pointless to tell you again." He smirked, drawing small circles on my hands that were still intertwined with his. I was practically shivering by now, he really needs to stop doing this to me, especially when he has a girlfriend, and I think I've pointed that out quite a few times now, just not to him, which is the where the problem comes in.

"We should eat the food before it gets cold." I gently pulled my hands away, making him frown slightly, and stabbed my fork into my chicken angrily.

"Don't hurt the chicken, it didn't do anything to deserve such an aggressive eater." He laughed at my chicken stabbing.

"Nick, I am very close to pushing your face into your food, so if I was you, I'd just eat, before a very angry Miley sneaks up on you, and BAM, your covered in hot sauce, and then your screaming for your mom, and then the paparazzi take your picture, and next thing you now, your on the cover of every newspaper an magazine with the heading, MOMMY SCREAMER NICK JONAS IS A DICKHEAD." I threatened him, pointing a chicken covered fork at him.

"Where'd dick head into this?" He chuckled after hearing my look into his future.

"That's when I come in, I go to the paparazzi and tell them your a dick head, because.... well I'll make something up, and then your life will be socially over." I stuck my tongue out, and threw a chip at him.

**I m p r e s s i o n s -**

"Thanks for tonight Nick, I'll see you around." A small graced my lips, as I nodded in his direction before turning away to open my front door.

"Wait." His hand tightened around my wrist. I spun round to face him. "I have something I want to return to you."

"Uhm, okay." What did he have of mine that he wanted to return? I don't remember leaving anything at his house. I didn't take much really.

He fished a small silver dog tag out of his pocket. The dog tag _I _used to wear. "You wore it for the seven things video and then you gave it back to me, but I want you to wear it."

"But Nick, it belongs to you, and besides, we're not..." I couldn't bring myself to say it. I didn't want to think of the past any more. I was sick of the past, it was just memories I was having a hard time letting go.

"Dating?" He offered with a small smirk. I nodded, extremely glad it was dark so he wouldn't notice the sudden change in the colour of my cheeks. "I didn't give it to you because we were dating Mi, I gave it to you because I loved you."

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing seemed to come out. I pressed my lips shut, at a total loss for words. Did he just tell me he loves me? Doesn't he know that's really not something you should do when you have a girlfriend?

"Promise me you'll wear it?" He stepped closer, barely millimetres of space between us. He reached out, and softly caressed my cheek. "Please Miley."

"I'll wear it, I promise." My voice came out in a hoarse whisper, frozen by the contact of his cool hand rubbing against my skin. It felt good, but it was wrong, he shouldn't be doing this. Course, I may have a guilty conscience, but I'm not planning on doing anything about it.

A smile crept up on his face, as he leaned in closer, planting a soft kiss on my cheek. "Goodnight Mi, sweet dreams." He walked off back over to his car, giving me a small wave before he got in and drove away. My hand brought itself to my cheek, resting on the spot where his lips had just been. Yeah, it was wrong, but I felt **amazing.**

**I m p r e s s i o n s -**

"So you are going to wear it right?" Mandy exclaimed after I'd told her a summary of last night.

"Yeah, I kinda have to, I mean I promised him I would." I fiddled around with the silver dog tag tangled up in my fingers.

"See, I told you he still loves you Miles, he said so himself, he gave you it back then because he loves you, and he's given it back to you because he still loves you, he's basically saying it belongs with the girl that he'll always love, and that's **you.**" She squealed, clapping her hands together in glee.

"He has a girlfriend." I reminded her with a hint of sadness in my voice that wasn't meant to show. Of course I feel sad because he has a girlfriend, but it isn't meant to show that obviously.

"Not for long." She singsonged with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Isn't it obvious?" I shook my head in confusion. If it was obvious we wouldn't be having this conversation. "Miley, he's going to break up with her, because he's still in love with you, and all this time he's been dating her, he's been trying to get your trust back, now that he's got it back, he wants to get back together with you, but he can't do that while he's still dating Selena, so he's going to break up with her today."

"What if I don't want to get back together with him?" Well, to be honest, I do want to, but I don't want to seem like a backstabbing slut. The day he dumps her, he starts dating me again, I can't do that to her.

Mandy, being my best friend, saw completely through me. "No one needs to know, but trust me, today, whether you believe me or not, niley will be introduced into this world again." She emphasized with her hands, in the process managing to whack me in the mess. Gee, thanks Mandy.

**I m p r e s s i o n s -**

Okay, enough wimping out, it's now or never. I grabbed the dog tag off my bed and put it on around my neck with trembling fingers. It felt nice wearing it again, really nice. Even nicer to know that Nick still felt the same way about me. But whatever Mandy said, I wasn't getting back together with him, not now, not tomorrow, not next month. Maybe someday in the future we could be together, but I'm just not ready yet. I'm not ready for heartbreak.

Because Nick Jonas is the only guy that's managed to break my heart so badly. Justin fixed it, and then he became my boyfriend, just for the needed support. Yeah, I needed Justin, because I was in suck a vulnerable state I needed someone to lean on. Nick wasn't there the time when I needed him the most. And the time came when I managed to get my life back on track, and I felt perfectly fine, and he comes back.

I guess I can't really badmouth Nick, because even I can see how hard he tried to get my trust back. And I'm not mean enough to just go that I don't want to be friends any more. He promised that he'd come through with his promises this time and I trust him to do so. I'm just not ready to date him again.

If he really does love me like he says he does, he won't push me. He can wait, or at least that's what I'm hoping. That he's still the Nick I fell in love when I was a kid, and hasn't changed too much. That would break my heart further than possible, and I don't think I could stand that.

**I m p r e s s i o n s -**

**So I know I said I'd update Trainwreck today, but I had writer's block, and I had a ton of ideas for this, so I started writing. I know its pretty short, but there's a lot of Niley. I know he's basically cheating on Selena, but you have to see things through his point of view. He wants to break up with Selena, he just doesn't know how to, 'cause he doesn't want to hurt her the same way he did to Miley, 'cause he doesn't want Miley to lose her friendship with Selena. He's just looking out for her. Isn't it so sweet? So enough of my rambling, review? Ten reviews for next chapter :)**

**I m p r e s s i o n s -**


	9. Chapter 9

**Impressions**

**Nine**

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews, you guys make me smile. Just to warn you, I won't be updating as often any more, 'cause I'm trying to finish Trainwreck. So some were asking about the tour. Its going to be.... THE SEND IT ON TOUR! ;D Go read ---**

**- I m p r e s s i o n s -**

**(Nick's POV)**

I have to do this. I have to. I can't carry on acting the way I do with Miley while I'm still dating Selena. Its not right, and I have to fix that. Selena deserves someone better than me, someone who loves her back. Unlike me. So I have to break up with her. I have to. Its now or never.

I knocked on her bedroom door, nervously scratching the back of my neck. What if she started to cry? What was I meant to do? When I broke up with Miley it was much easier, because my feelings for her never changed, so I could say exactly what I wanted. Breaking up with Selena is hard, first because I'll probably walk out like the coward I am if she starts crying, and second, I have to be nice, because I don't Miley to lose a friendship because of me. Not a second time.

"Come in." Her voice called out, and I slowly pushed the door open, revealing her lying down on her bed with a book in her hands.

"Hey Nick." She sat up when she saw it was me. I made my way over to her, gingerly seating myself on the edge of her bed.

"Uhm, I need to tell you something." I stuttered out, twisting my purity ring around my finger.

"What is it?" She sat down beside me.

"Something happened, and-" What exactly was I supposed to say? 'The truth is, I used you to make Miley jealous, and in the end I guess it worked in a way, and now that she trusts me again, I want to date her, because I still love her, and I'll never love you, so yeah this is me breaking up with you, goodbye.' That wouldn't be smart. "And I don't think that we should-" I inhaled a deep breath. It was now or never. I just had to come right out and say it. "I can't... I think we should break up Selena."

I noticed the change in her eyes. How they suddenly dulled. I didn't like the fact I was hurting her, but I couldn't just keep on pretending that I had feelings for her, when the truth is, I don't. "Is this because of Miley?" She asked.

"What? No, its not about Miley, why would you even think something like that?" I let out a small chuckle. How did you figure me out so easily? Am I that readable? Ugh.

"Because I have eyes Nick, I'm not blind, I can see the way you look at Miley, and I can see how much you love her, I understand." She managed a small smile, pushing her hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry Selena." I surrendered, my shoulders slumping. I really was sorry. I'd never meant to hurt her, but I did.

"It's fine, I would have done the same thing if I was in your position, and I know how much she loves you too. I don't want to stand in the middle of that." A small smile crept up on my face when she said this. "Just promise me something?" She said.

"Anything." I replied.

"Promise you won't let her go this time. You'll never meet someone who can compare to her in a lifetime." She said, lifting her head up to meet my gaze.

"I promise."

**I m p r e s s i o n s -**

**(Miley's POV)**

Guess what I've been doing for the past hour? Looking at pictures from the best of both worlds tour. Yes, that means I am incredibly sad. Wait, I was already incredibly sad, so I guess that makes me incredibly incredible in sadness. If that existed. And if it did, I would have invented it, and my name would be down in the Guinness **(A/N: Is that spelt right?)** book of world records because I invented a new level of sadness. The Miley level. Which makes me the saddest person to walk the earth. Whoo.

So I guess that makes me sad. Understatement of the century. Anyway, I'll stop babbling on about my pathetic life and problems. I wonder if there's anyone on msn. Demi might be on. She's a great person to vent too. Too bad Mandy's laptop broke, or she would be a perfect person to talk to right now. She'd say something completely random and hilarious, and then I'd be too busy laughing to remember what was going on.

_SmileyMileyxo has signed on. _

I need to change my name. **(A/N: msn name, not real name idiots ;)**I'm not Smiley at the moment, and honestly, I haven't been for a while now. Well, except when I'm with Nick. Which isn't completely relevant because I'm betraying Selena after we promised we would never let someone get between us. And that meant no secrets. Oh boy.

What about depressed girl? That name is the description of my whole life. A depressed immature little girl, who, by the standards of idiots like oceanUP, dresses like a slut. I hate them.

_HEYitsMILESxo just signed in. _

That's better. Now whatever mood I'm in it doesn't matter. Because it doesn't say I'm all Smiley, it just says hello to you, and then it tells you my name. Totally appropriate if you ask me. And you should ask me, seeing as its **my **name. Mine mine mine mine mine mine **mine. **

MadHattero_0: HI MILES! I LIKE YOUR NEW NAME!! LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS!!

HEYitsMILESxo: You had a sugar overload didn't you?

MadHatter0_o: Yesh :)

HEYitsMILESxo: This is going to be a dangerous conversation.... whattup Demzy? (:

MadHatter0_o: Joey bear told me you and St Nicholas had a little DATE, how'd that go?

HEYitsMILESxo: Joey bear? St Nicholas? Yeah, waayyyy to much sugar for one night.

MadHatter0_o: DON'T TRY AND CHANGE THE SUBJECT PUNK!

HEYitsMILESxo: Okay okay, it was good.

MadHatter0_o: More info girly, you can trust me, anyway, imma 'niley' supporter ;)

HEYitsMILESxo: Uhm, creep much?

MadHatter0_o: Yesh, now seriously Mile, how was it really?

HEYitsMILESxo: He said I looked beautiful when he came to pick me up, and then he said it again when he took me to Nando's, and he was holding my hand across the table, and when he dropped me back, he gave me his old diabetes dog tag back, the one I used to wear, and he said he gave it to me because he loved me, and then he kissed me on the cheek and left.

Madhatter0_o: Wow :0

HEYitsMILESxo: Exactly, and he's basically cheating on Selena, which makes me feel super guilty.

MadHatter0_o: It's not your fault, and anyway, you know lover boy is gonna break up with her, he just used her to make you jealous, trust me, I was there the whole time ;D

HEYitsMILESxo: And your happy about this? What if Sel's really hurt? It'll be all my fault.

MadHatter0_o: I don't think she will, I'm pretty sure she saw the way he looked at you, a pretty obvious sign that he still loves you.

HEYitsMILESxo: Stop saying that.

MadHatter0_o: What? That he loves you? You can't deny it Mile.

HEYitsMILESxo: Watch me.

MadHatter0_o: Why won't you accept it?

HEYitsMILESxo: 'Cause if I accept it, I'll get hurt again.

MadHatter0_o: Look, I know Nick hurt you really badly, but he hurt himself just as bad when he hurt you, he hated himself for doing that to you. Everyone's going to hurt you in life, you just have to decide who's worth the pain, and who isn't.

HEYitsMILESxo: I guess your right...

MadHatter0_o: I know I am, listen, you have to give Nick another chance, anyway I got to go, just think about it , bui bui xD

HEYitsMILESxo: Buh-byee :)

Was Nick worth the pain? I think so. I mean, I never think back to the best of both worlds tour and regret any of it. Not even the fights. Because bad memories should be cherished just as much as good memories, so you can learn from your mistakes. And we were young back then. We're older now, and I think I'm ready to give Nick another chance, that is, if he wants it.

MrPresidentxD: Hey Mi :D

HEYitsMILESxo: Heyy :)

MrPresidentxD: How come you changed your name? I liked your old one :(

HEYitsMILESxo: I'm not exactly 'smiley' at the moment so the name would just piss me off.

MrPresidentxD: Why aren't you smiley then?

HEYitsMILESxo: 'Cause imma not happy, its the way the world works Nick.

MrPresidentxD: Anything I can do to make you feel better?

HEYitsMILESxo: If you can figure out something, I'll be thrilled.

MrPresidentxD: Well thanks for the help then -_-

HEYitsMILESxo: My pleasure :)))

MrPresidentxD: So what'cha doing?

HEYitsMILESxo: Making out with Liam in my room :)

MrPresidentxD: WHAT?!

HEYitsMILESxo: Just kidding ;)

MrPresidentxD: That wasn't nice.

HEYitsMILESxo: But Liam did ask me out though, like a few days ago :)

MrPresidentxD: And what did you say?

HEYitsMILESxo: I haven't answered him yet :)

MrPresidentxD: What are you going to say?

HEYitsMILESxo: Imma gonna say yes :)

MrPresidentxD: But... but you can't date Liam, I heard he's bisexual.

HEYitsMILESxo: Just winding you up Nick, though he did ask me out, I just said no.

MrPresidentxD: Phew :))))))

HEYitsMILESxo: Why are you phew-ing? It doesn't affect you who I date.

MrPresidentxD: True, but I still don't want you to date him.

HEYitsMILESxo: Okay then, who do you want me to date?

MrPresidentxD: Well, apart from me.... no one, so I guess that means I want you to date me :)

HEYitsMILESxo: Jerk.

MrPresidentxD: Why exactly am I jerk?

HEYitsMILESxo: 'Cause you **have **a girlfriend, which means whether your joking or not you shouldn't go round saying that you want someone to date you.

MrPresidentxD: First, I wasn't joking, I was damn serious, and second, I **don't** have a girlfriend.

HEYitsMILESxo: Selena?

MrPresidentxD: I broke up with her like, six hours ago, keep up Mi :)

HEYitsMILESxo: Why?

MrPresidentxD: Well I dated this girl when I was 13, and she was first love, and I realized that I only dated Selena to make this girl jealous, so I decided to break up with her and go after the girl I really wanted, who I let go and realized too late was a mistake ;)

HEYitsMILESxo: I have to go, bye Nick.

_HEYitsMILESxo has signed out._

So, Demi and Mandy were right, he broke up with her, and now he's trying to get me back. What's a girl to do in a situation like this? Should I accept his apology, or reject him? Decisions decisions.

**I m p r e s s i o n s -**

**What do you think? Too Short? Too Crappy? Too Much msn conversations? Do you think imma moving too fast? Or too slow? These are the questions that haunt me. Review my OneShot Bright Lights please. And if any abandoned readers are reading, imma super sorry for the late update, but reviews cheer me up. Follow me on twitter, TeamSmileyxo :)))))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Impressions**

**Ten**

**A/N: See, I'm updating faster, happy? I've decided I'm going to update this story every Friday until its finished. And Trainwreck will be updated every Monday. Abandoned, if I ever get round to writing it, will be updated every Wednesday. I'll be posting a OneShot on Miley's birthday, so be sure to check it out. Voting for NJK awards opens today, so vote for me? Impressions for best romance, You So Don't Deserve me for best OneShot, and me for best new author. I'd really appreciate it. Thank you guys for all the reviews, you all rock my stripy socks off. Thank you to my 100th follower, BurningRoseFrostingDesire.... at least I think thats what her name is... :)**

**- I m p r e s s i o n s -**

**(Nick's POV)**

"Are you sure about this Demi?" I asked her once again, lying across my bed with my phone pressed up against my ear.

"Absolutely, completely and utterly sure, I know that Miley still loves you, she's just having a hard time accepting it." That annoying person I manage to call my friend replied in a irritating tone.

"But why?" I asked her.

"Isn't it obvious? You hurt her really bad, she's never been hurt as much as this, and she's scared of it happening again. And another reason is because of Selena, she doesn't want to lose her friendship again, it means a lot to her." She told me.

"But Selena said she was okay with it, she **told **me to get back together with Miley, and there's no misunderstanding something like that." I sighed, covering my head with my hands and holding back the urge to go and bite Joe. Who else would I bite? I like the rest of my family, It's just Joe. Mum must've dropped him a lot when he was a baby, probably on the head. It all went so wrong.

"But Miley doesn't know that, just trust me on this one Nick, you're doing the right thing." She assured me. Trust. It's a really strong one. Even when you trust someone with everything you have, they still manage to let you down. I would know, I'm one of those people. How can you ever trust someone after experiences like that? How would Miley ever trust me again after what I did to her? I basically told her I loved her and I'd never forget about her, and then I gave her a damn year of silence. Smart ehh?

"Alright, I will, I just don't want to push her into things she's not ready for." Another sigh escaped my lips. I knew she still loved me, but sometimes loving someone just isn't enough.

"It isn't about being ready, its about risking everything for the one you love, even if it's heartbreak, because she knows you'd give her a second chance if you were in her position. She loves you, she needs you, and you need her, so go ask her out before I come over and slap you into your senses." She warned in a extremely scary and threatening tone. Yes, I was afraid of Demi, you would be too if you knew her.

"Should I go over to hers, or ask her to come to mine?" I asked. Yes, I caved. Firstly because I knew Demi was right, second because I wanted Miley so bad, and third, because I knew if I didn't ask her now, I wouldn't get another chance.

"Ask her to come over, because if you just suddenly pop over at hers she'll be in shock, but if you ask her to come over, she'll come prepared. I'm pretty sure she'll know what your about to ask her, after all the hints you've been dropping. You haven't been very subtle." She laughed slightly at the last comment.

"It was never my intention to be subtle, I wanted to make it clear how I felt about her, and I'm sure she does know." I chuckled, sitting up and getting my laptop out. No new emails. Great, it seems like no one wants to talk to me. Just great.

"Being less of your insecure self Nicholas?" She taunted in a joking manner. Insecure? Me? I am so **not **insecure. Okay, maybe I am, but that's only with Miley. And my insecurity has shrunk through the years.

"I'm much more confident now thank you very much you little accusing accuser." I told her.

**I m p r e s s i o n s -**

**(Miley's POV)**

Ugh. I've been thinking over this for over an hour now, and I've come to no decision. I **want **to date him again, hell yeah I do, but Selena's my friend, and I have to put her feelings first. I know she didn't exactly do that herself, but that's in the past now. And two wrongs don't make a right. I care about her feelings, and even if she wasn't that hurt after being dumped, she will be hurt after I betray her. She at least has the right to find out by me, and not some paparazzi pictures.

"Miley, someone's here to see you." Noah screamed her lungs off, not even having the good manner to come upstairs and tell me. Gee, what a great example. Wait, I'm meant to be the example aren't I? Oh whatever, like I care.

"Coming." I replied, swinging my legs across my bed and smoothing my hair out with my fingers. I hopped down the stairs, not expecting to see who I did. Nick.

"Hey Mi." He gave me a small smile, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Uhm, hi." I nodded towards his direction, wondering if Noah was ever going to leave. Whatever we were about to talk about, I didn't want my nine year old sister to be a witness.

"Oh, you want me to leave... you could've said so." She finally caught on, racing up the stairs and slamming her door shut.

"So, did you come here for a particular reason?" I asked, as an awkward silence filled the room.

He ignored my question, his eyes tracing up my body, making me feel extremely self concious. "I'm glad your wearing it." He smirked when he spotted the glimmer of silver hanging from my Nick. "It looks nice on you."

"Thanks." A pale pink colour chalked across my cheeks, as I looked down to hide my flushed face.

"So, I came, because I need to tell you something. Well, I actually already told you, but I need to make it clear." He said. I have a pretty good idea what it could be.

"What is it?" I asked, fear traceable in my voice. He grabbed my hands, lacing them through his. Oh, that felt good. Holding his hand again. Being with him again. Feeling in love. Falling in love. All over again.

He looked up to meet my gaze, and brown met blue. His eyes, they are beautiful. I could stare at them for hours and not get bored. "Miley, I...." He stopped halfway through. "I'm in love with you, and I want you back."

I guess I saw this coming, but it was still a shock, to hear it coming from his lips. To know that he meant them. That he loved me, that sounded so amazing to hear. I opened my mouth to say something, then quickly shut it, before something stupid came out.

Silent tears spilled out my eyes, my gaze still fixated on him. Two muscular arms wrapped tightly around me, as he pulled me into his chest. I missed feeling like this. Feeling loved. The feeling of being in his arms. I feel like I belong here, in his arms.

"I didn't mean to upset you Mi, but I needed to tell you." He whispered softly in my ear. "And I need to know if you still feel the same way."

"I do." I choked out through my tears, pulling away from his warm embrace. "I still love you Nick." There it is. Out in the open. Feels better than I thought it would.

"Then why are you crying?" He soft fingers brushed against my skin, wiping away my hot tears.

"Because, I can't do this, I can't be with you." The waterworks had managed to stop, but my voice was still hoarse.

"Why?" Hurt was evident in his velvety voice. I didn't like hearing it, but the truth has to come out somehow ehh? Because, I just **can't **be with him, as much as I dearly want too.

"I...." What was I meant to say exactly? 'Because there's a chance you broke one of my best friends' heart.' I can't say that. "I need to talk to Selena." And then I ran.

**I m p r e s s i o n s -**

**Don't yell at me. Okay, I have three things to apologize for. One, for a crap chapter. Two, for a short chapter. And three, for ending on a cliffhanger. But in my defence, it would wreck the effect if I didn't end it there. I've been getting a lot of reviews lately, which I'm super happy about, so fifteen reviews? I know you guys can do it, your so awesome. Follow me on twitter, TeamSmileyxo, I'll talk to you, I'm bored, always ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Impressions**

**Eleven**

**A/N: I know, late update, whatever, I don't care, I'm too tired to care, I wanna go to bed, but instead I'm up writing. The things I do for you guys. On the bright side, I got 30 reviews for the last chapter! I know its not a big deal to some authors, who get 40-50 reviews each chapter, but they're like... brilliant, so yeah, you get the picture, I'm super happy. Thanks for all the lovely reviews on Made to be broken and the feeling of heartbreak. And for the silly people who don't get made to be broken, ITS IN MILEY'S POV! IT'S NOT THAT HARD TO UNDERTSTAND! -COUGH COUGH, SANA, COUGH COUCH- (My idiot of a friend :) **

**VOTE FOR ME IN THE NJK AWARDS PLEASE? THANKS A MILLION ;D**

**- I m p r e s s i o n s -**

I need to talk to Selena. I need to talk to Selena. I need to talk to Selena. That's all that raced through my head as I jumped up the stairs up to her room. Arriving there, I was dumbstruck. Scared. What if she hated me now? I couldn't handle it, not the second time round. But I have to do this.

I pushed open the door, to reveal Selena, lying on her bed, with Nick on top of her. Making Out.

I felt the tears sting in my eyes, and slowly spill down my cheek. How could he? Only an hour ago he asked me out, and now he's making out with her? How could he break my heart again? I thought he still loved me. Evidently not.

"Nick?" I choked out in a quiet, hoarse tone. He sprung up from on top of her, and spotted me in the doorway, red rimmed eyes. I didn't even bother wiping away my tears. He should see how hurt I am.

"Miley?" Selena came up from behind him, a confused expression adorning her face.

"How could you?" I ignored her existence, slamming the question in his direction. I want an answer, and I'll get it. Whether he likes it or not.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Jerk. He sees me crying, and doesn't even care. All he cares about is Selena. It was always Selena. Never me. Selena. I should have known. But he deceived me. He played me like a doll, and I fell for it. My heart isn't a toy, but that doesn't stop him from playing with it. The second time round.

"You asked me out like an hour ago, and then your making out with Selena, why?" I thought maybe at the sight of me crying, he would soften up, hold me in his arms like he always does, rock me, and comfort me till I feel okay again. But no. Instead, he put his around Selena, and pulled her into his chest. Not me. Selena.

"Because I love Selena, and not you. I never loved you. Now piss off, and leave us alone Miley, go sleep with your twenty year old ex, I don't care, just leave me with my girl." He didn't yell or anything, but his cutting tone, and obnoxious expression was much worse. I felt like I stopped breathing in this room, my throat tightened, as my stomach did, and the tears just wouldn't stop. He called her his girl. That's what he used to call me. Nick Jonas just broke my heart for the second time.

**- I m p r e s s i o n s -**

I shot up from my bed, panting heavily. It had just been been a dream. A dream, not real. Nick hadn't been making out with Selena. I've never felt so relieved in my life. It's like the tightest belt in the world just got released from my stomach, and the pins stuck in my throat had just been pulled out. I could breathe again. Just not very well. I wiped the sweat off my forehead, letting my body relax and fall against the soft covers, snuggling deeply into them.

"Miley, are you awake?" My mom's voice came out from nowhere, shaking me softly.

"Yes, I'm awake." I mumbled, re-opening my eyes, and sitting up again. Just when I'd managed to get comfy. Thanks Mum.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you before you attacked my throat that Nick's here. I let him stay overnight because there was a storm, and I couldn't let him drive in that weather. You came back pretty late last night, and crashed on the sofa, is everything okay sweetheart?" She questioned me, knowing perfectly well that everything was far from okay.

"Yeah, every thing's fine mom." I convinced her, sinking deeply into my covers. She knew I would tell her later, so she caved in, and left me alone with my thoughts. I remembered what'd happened last night now. I'd walked out on Nick, and at first had intended on going to Selena's, but I couldn't build up the nerve, what if she hated me again? I would go into extreme depression if she did. So I just drove around randomly, then came back. I thought I'd been watching some movie, but yeah, then I fell asleep, and someone must have carried me up to my room.

My head shot up as I heard a knock on my open door. Only Nick would do something like that. My family don't even knock when my door's closed, so they'd never knock if it was open. "Can I come in?" He asked, smiling softly towards me. I nodded, unable to say anything, or I'd burst into tears. Hopefully, no signs were visible on my face to prove that I had been crying all night, and since I'd been awake.

"You know, it's obvious that you were crying." Scratch that. There's no way I can even laugh this off, mostly because I can't laugh at the current moment. He sat down beside me, sinking down the weight of my bed. He shifted his body, to directly face me. This way, it would be very hard for me to avoid his eye contact, and he knew this. Evil little boy.

Instead of blurting out something stupid, I simply nodded again. A quiet sigh escaped his lips, and it only took that for me to know that he wanted me to talk.

"So did you talk to Selena?" He asked cautiously. He knew this was a touchy subject, and I would either start crying, or start yelling. It's what I did when I was upset, and he knew me really well. If I made a list of people who knew like... everything about me, my mum would be first, then Mandy, and then Nick. And suddenly, I wanted to talk to Mandy so bad. I love my mum, but there are some things, you can only discuss with a best friend, and I wanted her with me now.

I shook my head, keeping my eyes fixed on my hands, which were currently messing about with the hem of my covers. Another sigh. I was lucky Nick was so understanding. If it had been any another boy in his place, they would've got so frustrated by now, and would either be yelling at me to talk already, or would just leave. I really don't deserve someone as amazing as Nick.

"I'm sorry Mi, I didn't mean to push you or anything, but I talked to Demi about it, and she told me to ask you already, but if you don't want to then I understand." He gently disentangled my fingers off my quilt, and laced them through his. He was making it really hard for me to refuse wasn't he? It's like he knew, the sweeter he was, the more I'd want to agree. Dear god that sounded stupid, of course he knows, he knows pretty much everything there is to know about me.

Again, I said nothing. I'd just burst out crying if I did.

He didn't even sigh this time. His expression didn't ever falter in the slightest. It was like he **knew **I wouldn't reply. Psychic. **(Did I spell that right?)**

Okay, I have to say something, or he'll just get fed up and leave, and that's the last thing I want to happen. "I'm just scared." I whispered. He didn't say anything, but his eyes said enough. They were urging me to go on, and finally open up to him. That's what he wanted me to do all along.

"Of everything, of what's gonna happen, of what people are gonna think of me, of what Selena's gonna think, of what's gonna happen between us." I hesitated saying the last one, but then, I have to be honest with him, like he is with me. But I think he's a little **too **honest with me.

"But life can never be perfect Mi, there's always gonna be two sides to it, you'll be depressed, but then something great will happen, and it'll make up for the bad thing. For every action there's an equal and opposite reaction. You never know what it's going to look like on the other side, but you'll see it eventually if you keep your eyes open." He told me. **(Yes, I was reading miles to go, just shut up :)**

"That's what my pappy used to say." This was true. He'd always say it to me when I was down, and when I went through my break up with Nick, he came in my dreams to comfort me. I know he'd want me to take this chance.

"I really do love you." He murmured, his muscular arms tightening around my body, and shifting me into his lap. He tangled his soft fingers into my hair, and I don't know what the hell he was doing, but it felt lovely. I squeezed my eyes shut, digging my head into his chest. I inhaled in his sweet aroma. It'd been so long since I'd been this close to him. Too long. And I didn't want it to end.

I wanted him to be mine again. So instead of wasting words, I twisted my body around in his arms, and pressed my lips against his. I sensed he was shocked at the beginning, but it quickly faded away, his smile extremely evident. I've never wanted someone as badly as him. I mean, I've always wanted him, but never at this level of physicalness. It's frustrating that I can't have him in the way that I want him. But even if I could, I don't want to make that mistake at seventeen. **(Don't get it? She's talking about sex, idiot)**

Suddenly, his hands, which were resting on my waist before, went down to the hem of my top, fiddling with it for a short while, before reaching underneath and travelling up my bare skin. Ugh, he's not making this any easier is he? I tightly wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling extremely glad that we were sitting up, and not lying down, or I probably wouldn't be able to resist.

C'mon, I'm seventeen, do you think I don't think about sex? I obviously do, but I've never really wanted to before. Until now, with Nick. This is a new feeling for me, wanting him on a physical level. When we first dated, we were both young, times were easy, we were both innocent. But now... everythings different.

By this time, both our shirts had been removed, and were now lying at the far end of my bed. Like I care. What I'm more worried about is if he feels the same way I do? Either that, or he has much more self control than I thought he did. But its not really something we talked about before.

Of course, if he didn't want me in this way, then we wouldn't be in this position right now, so I'll take that as a yes, he does want me physically. At least, I hope he does, because I **desperately **want him.

After pulling away, my head went straight back to snuggle into his warm torso. I'd always felt safe in his arms. Just being with him, even if it was completely silent. And I don't exactly know what to say to him at the moment.

"So can you answer my question now?" I was really hoping he wouldn't say that yet, but it must be annoying him to be kept in suspense.

"What question?" I asked blankly, though we both clearly knew that it was fake.

He sighed, and I could tell he was irritated. I'm very good at irritating Nick, it's one of my special talents.

"You know exactly what question I mean." He glared at me through gritted teeth. He released his curled up fist, and said, in a softer tone. "Will you be mine again Mi?"

I bit my lip down, wondering what to say? I want to say yes, but what about Selena? I could always tell her after, but what if she hates me? What if she hates me whether I say yes or no? Ugh.

"Yes." I whispered, and hopefully, I'm making the right decision.

A smile instantly appeared on his lips, and half a second later, were attached to mine. Yeah, I definitely made the right decision.

**T r a i n w r e c k-**

**Do you guys hate me 'cause I wrote a short chapter again? Sorry a million times. Anyway, what did you think? Are you glad Miley said yes to him? Do you think she should have made him wait more? What do you think Selena's gonna say? What do you think Demi's gonna say? Do you think that Joe, Kevin and Miley should become friends again? Predictions? Anyway, follow me on twitter, I'm trying to get 800 followers, TeamSmileyxo :) xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Impressions**

**Twelve**

**A/N: YO READERS! Follow my real life biffle, Sana, who I've mentioned before, on twitter, DreamMoonlight. Second, it's the Christmas holidays! Yay, so I'll be updating much faster. I wanna finish this story and Trainwreck before 2010. There's gonna be fifteen chapters all together in this story, so it's almost over. Also, I'd like 200 reviews before this story ends. GO READ ---**

**P.S: I CHANGED MY TWITTER NAME TO SPARKLINGCYRUS, PLEASE FOLLOW ME AND HELP ME KEEP 800 FOLLOWERS.**

**- I m p r e s s i o n s -**

**(Miley's POV) **

I am officially the biggest wimp in the history of wimps. And that makes me pretty damn wimpy. Obvious, that is. Want to know why I'm wimpy? Simply because I can't build up the courage to tell Selena I'm dating Nick again in person, so I'm telling her over msn. Yeah, that is off the scale of wimps.

The thing is, at least on msn, I won't be able to see how much I've hurt her. Because even she wanted me to date him again, that doesn't mean her feelings for him have disappeared. They're evidently there, and I know they'll stay there for a long time. My feelings for Nick never left. He's just the kind of person you can't forget about.

I also have another problem. My incredibly desperate wanting for Nick. Like I mentioned yesterday, I've never felt attracted to him in this level of physicalness before. And I don't intend on breaking my promise for him, but sometimes things happen which we never intended to do. Sometimes you get a little too carried away while your caught up in the moment. Or that person. Which ever option is more appropriate to suit you. And I don't even know if I want to make that mistake. It doesn't seem like a mistake to me any more.

Sometimes, I wish I could be young forever. Then I wouldn't be stressed about stuff like sex. When I was young, I was certain there would never be a point in my life when I'd want to break my promise before marriage. Yeah, that is so history.

After pondering over the situation and getting absolutely no where, which is what always happens with me, I finished off the contents of my pringles, before flinging the box across the room, and completely missing the bin. Again. Rolling my eyes at my typical bad luck, I logged onto my msn, knowing that both Selena and Demi would be on at this time.

_'Just Breathe' has signed in. _

_Mad Hatter o_0: Miley! Awh, your new name is so cute, isn't that what you got for your tattoo?_

_Just Breathe: Yeah, its in memory of Vanessa, 'cause it's the logo __thing for cystic fibrosis. __**(I think anyway, that's what I read on a **__**website.)**_

_Mad Hatter o_0: Awh, that is so sweet.... so, what happened?_

_Just Breathe: What happened where?_

_Mad Hatter o_0: With Nick fool!_

_Just Breathe: Wait a minute, 'lemme add Selena and then I'll tell you._

_'Selly♥' has been added to the conversation._

_Selly♥ Hey guys :)_

_Just Breathe: I need to tell you guys something._

_Mad Hatter o_0: stop with the stupid dramatic pauses, imma getting super impatient now._

_Selly♥ Ditto._

_Just Breathe: I'm dating Nick again._

Oh dear god, I wonder what they're gonna say. I mean, I know Demi will be happy for me, since she wanted me to date him again in the first place, but what about Selena?

_Mad Hatter o_0: Yay! Oh my gosh Miles, I'm so happy for you twoo!!!!! (:_

_Just Breathe: Thank you :) xoxo_

_Selly♥ wow, that's awesome, I'm happy for you too._

_Just Breathe: I'd prefer to hear truth that hurts now, rather than lies, that'll hurt even more when I find out they're not true._

_Selly♥ Truth?_

_Just Breathe: Even if it hurts._

_Selly♥ okay then, the truth is, I am honestly am happy for you, and when he broke up with me, I told him to go after you, but I'm obviously gonna be slightly miffed Miles. Not at you like, but at him really. I don't even know why, I just wish he hadn't lead me on for so long. Get what I mean?_

_Just Breathe: I get exactly what you mean, I've been dumped by Nick Jonas too you know, and I know how much it hurts. _

_Selly♥ It's so much different for me though, when he dumped me, I knew it was because he still loved his ex girlfriend, and he just used me to make her jealous. When he dumped you, you knew that he still loved you, and it was because his son of a bitch manager told him he had to dump you._

_Just Breathe: I'm sorry Sel, I was gonna ask you before I answered him, but I was scared that you'd hate me again._

_Selly♥ I don't hate you Miles. I hate that I made you feel much worse than I do now, and I hate the fact that I was so caught up in me that I left one of my closest friends trailing behind, and I hate that your there for me while I wasn't there for you, but I don't hate you. Frankly, I hate myself. _

And words can't describe how relieved I was when I realized that every thing was going to be okay.

**- I m p r e s s i o n s -**

**(Nick's POV)**

"So what did Selena say?" I asked Demi, who I was currently speaking on the phone too, hanging upside down on my bed. And just ten minutes ago Joe walked in and called me a freak. Just to let you know.

"Uhm, It's not exactly fair on her if I tell you, but let's just say that Miley and Selena's friendship turned out fine, so just be happy." She told me with a chuckle. Can't tell me? Sure, leave me in suspense.

"Whatever, I guess I'm happy then." I muttered in an irritated tone. I want to know what she said!

"Stop whining Nicholas, just be happy 'cause Miley's super happy at the moment, to be exact, she's jumping up and down on the spot." She laughed her loud 'Demi' laugh.

"How do you know?" Was Miley over there or something? Hmm, this is the question that haunts me.

"Nope, I'm on web cam to her, and she's jumping up and down on her chair, and she won't stop, even when I said that she's sexually abusing that chair." I burst out laughing at this. Sexually abusing a chair? Miley? Yeah right.

"After she calms down, she's gonna eat you Demi." I told her. She will you know. It's Miley. She'll smother her in icing, and sprinkle decorations on her, and then she'll stick her on a plate and eat her.

"Oh god, can I hide at your house?" She pleaded desperately, as I laughed at her.

"No way in hell, I'm not risking my life for yours." I scoffed, slipping my phone out and sliding down my contacts till I reached Miley.

"Nice to know you got my back Nick." She sneered in an oblivious sarcastic tone. So much for being subtle Demetria.

"Ditto, anyway, I need to go, I wanna talk to Miley." I told her.

"Alright lover boy, later." She taunted me one more time before the line was dead. Almost instantly I pressed the call button next to Miley's name, pressing it against my ear to listen to the ringing.

"Hey Nick!" She squealed from the other end, which of course, made me laugh. Ninety five percent of the time she makes me laugh. And that spare five percent, she just pisses me off, but I can live with that.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, springing up from my cross legged position, and sitting down onto the chair opposite my computer.

"Sighing in relief." She told me.

"And why are you sighing in relief?" I asked.

"Well... as you know I'm a wimp, so I told Selena and Demi over msn, and Selena's like... well, she doesn't hate me, and we're still friends, so that is why I am sighing in relief." She breathed out in one breath, panting afterwards.

"So are you going to tell me what Selena said exactly? Because Demi wouldn't." I rolled my eyes expressively. God, Miley was rubbing off on me more and more each day.

"Nope, you just have to respect her privacy, oh give her a little space before you try and talk to her, because she's like... just give her some space, okay?" She pleaded in that adorable tone of voice she knows I can't resist.

"I hate it when you stop in the middle of sentence, but I will, just because I love you." I said.

"I know you do." She laughed, knowing it would wind me up like hell. "And I love you too, I was just pausing for dramatic effect."

"You mean you were pausing to drive Nick insane." I corrected her with a small sigh.

"Yeah, pretty much." She admitted. "So are you ready for Kevin's wedding tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it was the rehearsal thing today, and every thing's pretty much sorted, the hall looks really nice too." I said. I'd completely forgotten it was their wedding tomorrow, but whatever, I remember now.

"Awesome, I can't wait to see Danielle in her wedding dress, she's going to look so beautiful." She squealed excitedly.

"I'm pretty sure your going to look even more beautiful." I said, knowing I would make her blush, and then she'd bite her lip down and let her hair fall into her face. She looks so cute when she does that.

"Your so sweet Nicky." She said softly, so obviously blushing, as I mentioned before.

**- I m p r e s s i o n s -**

**A/N: So, I'll try and update this every other day, but you guys HAVE to review, or I just won't. First, people are freaking out 'cause Miley's dating Liam. I'm happy for her. Don't kill me, but who she dates is her choice, and Liam makes her happy. And if you were really her fan, that would be the only thing that mattered, so yeah, I'm happy. I still love Niley and all, but they're not dating at the moment, so give it a rest. Some people are seriously obsessed with them. You can't control their lives. Second, next chapter is going to be Kevin and Danielle's wedding. Fifteen reviews, and I'll update on Wednesday. P.S: THANKS FOR THE NJK'S, I WON SECOND PLACE IN BEST ONESHOT, AND IMPRESSIONS CAME THIRD IN BEST ROMANCE ;D, FIFTEEN REVIEWS?!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Impressions**

**Thirteen**

**A/N: Just two more chapters! Thank you for getting reviews fast, if you can carry on getting all the reviews I want fast, then I can update every other day. Because that's the only way I can finish this story before 2010. When this is finished, I'll post the last chapter of Trainwreck. And by the end of January, hopefully Abandoned will also be finished. The sequel to this is gonna be about them on the tour. I'll post it in February, but then I'll be going on a temporary hiatus for about 3 weeks, for my exam week. Then I'll come back, continue the sequel to this, and Stone Cold. I deleted Me Without You, 'cause I lost all inspiration I had in it.**

**- I m p r e s s i o n s -**

**(Miley's POV)**

At the current moment, I am extremely excited, and I'm in such a hyper mood that my idiot of a brother accused me of being high. If anyone's high in this house, it would be him. So anyway, the reason of my apparent high-ness is because today is Kevin's wedding. in about an hour. I'm glad we became friends again before this, because everything should be perfect on his big day.

I'm super excited to see Danielle getting married. I've seen her wedding dress and its beautiful. _She's _going to look beautiful. Not that she doesn't always look beautiful, but she's going to look even more beautiful than usual. She's going blow Kevin's mind. And I don't think he'd mind either. Since hours after his wedding, his virginity will be long gone. Rest in peace, Kevin and Danielle's virginity.

Anyway, enough of my stupid comments, I need to go get ready. Nick's going to be picking me up early, which he said is because he wants me to help set up, but I doubt we'll be helping at all.

I grabbed the dress off the far end of my closet, where it was safely hanging, away from my clumsy hands. It was a strapless white dress, plain and hugging my figure perfectly till it hit my waist, where it flared out bubble style, with loads of sparkly stuff I have no desire to describe to you. After examining myself in my long mirror, I yanked my bare feet into my gold stilettos. If I do say so myself, I think the white looks really nice against my bronzed skin tone, which I have Paris to thank for.

Seating myself by my dresser, I rummaged through my drawer and pulled out various items of make-up. First I patted some powder foundation on, because the cream type wrecks my skin. Then I applied some eyeliner and silver glitter mascara, with some gold eyeshadow. Last, I brushed on a little bit of pale pink blusher, and some gloss.

Finally, my hair, the hardest, if you look at the amount of hair I have. I switched my curler on and layed it on my dresser for it to heat up, taking a peek at my phone to see if I have any new messages.

_From: Nick_

_Coming in twenty minutes, can't wait to see you, love you :)_

I laughed softly to myself at his text. That is so like him, just to say something super sweet to make me all smitten. Typical Nick.

I picked my curler back up, twisting strand by strand around, resulting in a head full of perfect ringlets. They looked lovely with my dress, especially since I added _more _blond highlights into my hair. Don't ask why, Selena recommended it. I riffled a bit more through my drawers, till I stumbled across a set of four small little clips in the shape of roses. Picking four certain bunches of my hair, I added the roses, and added wash-off silver glitter on those bunches. Admiring my finished work in the mirror, I think I did a mighty good job if I do say so myself. Grabbing my gold and white clutch from my bed, I shoved my phone, mascara, gloss, and my house keys inside, before skipping down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Oh you look beautiful sweetheart." My mum smiled, handing me a glass of icy water.

"Thanks, I can't wait to see you in your dress!" I squealed, gulping down the water thirstily, as it burned at the bottom of my throat. I was leaving earlier than the rest of my family because like I said before, Nick wanted me to come earlier to help set up. Opening up the fridge,I took a small strawberry yoghurt pot, quickly munching it down as the doorbell rang.

"Hey Nick." I greeted him as I swung the door open. He looked super hot. Super **super **hot. He was was wearing a suit, obviously, Nick Jonas dressed to impress **all the time. **Not that I mind or anything.

"Wow, you look so beautiful Mi." His eyes traced up and down my body, awestruck.

"Alright, if you say so." I laughed, giving him a slight push to get him back outside already.

"Got your keys?" He asked as the door slammed shut behind me.

Keys?! Ugh, he would remind me as soon as the doors locked.

He watched my face fall at his last comment and chuckled with an amused smirk on his face. "If you get locked out your house, then you can stay at mine."

I shot me a death glare, and if looks could kill, then you can all say goodbye to Nick Jonas. And then to me, when his obsessive fans hunt me down and murder me.

"So are we actually going to help set up?" I asked him, strapping up my seat belt, and struggling to shift my position and face him. I'd put my seatbelt on too tight. That is so typical of me.

"Nope, we're leaving all our work to Joe." He stated, slowly backing out my driveway.

"Then what are we going to be doing Nicholas?" I questioned him.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of me, but my lips are going to be attached to yours." He smirked in the annoying way he does.

**- I m p r e s s i o n s -**

**(Miley's POV)**

"Taylor!" I squealed, racing up to the door and attacking him with a huge. **(Taylor LAUTNER, yesh, the hot one :)**

He laughed at my insanity, returning my hug. It's the after party now, and almost every celebrity in California is invited, and some who aren't from California.

"Hey Miles." He shot me a smile, before looking around and returning his gaze onto me. "Okay, apart from you, I know no one here."

"First, that's because the rest of the twilight cast hasn't got here yet, and second..." I paused for dramatic effect since it has a history of annoying the hell out of people. "I'LL INTRODUCE YOU TO MY BEST FRIEND, YOU'LL LOVE HER, SHE'S SINGLE TOO."

He quickly covered my mouth with the back of his hand, removing it instantly as I spit in it. "Your gross." He told me.

"I know, now I'm going to play matchmaker, and introduce you, you better be nice Tay." I warned him, grabbing his hand and pulling him off into the crowd.

"Selena Marie Gomez, get your ass over here this instance!" I screamed across the room, even though she was only a metre away from me.

"Stop yelling freak, what is it?" She laughed at me, as she approached us.

"Selena, meet Taylor, Taylor, meet Selena, you'll get along just fine." I bit my lip and tried to hide my mischievous smile. "Well look at the time, I must go, toodles!" I ran off as soon as I finished my sentence, running straight into Nick. Not that I mind.

"Setting them up, are you?" He chuckled, wrapping his arms around my body to prevent me from tripping my own feet, falling down, and breaking my face. If that was possible, that is.

"They'll thank me for this one day, when they're married, and living happily ever after with two twin girls." I let a soft sigh escape my lips, imagining their fantasy.

"You already planned out their future?" He chuckled.

"Why, are you jealous Nicholas?" I questioned him playfully.

"Depends, are you in their future?" He asked with a smirk.

"Nope, I think I'm going to stick with a certain curly haired Jonas." I told him, dropping a chaste, but discreet kiss on his lips.

"Let's go up to my room." Without waiting for a response from a very eager me, he raced up the stairs, dragging me behind me.

"So why are we in your room again?" I asked him, playing dumb. Well, it was working,

"Because you like tempting me, and now I want to kiss you so bad." He beckoned me over to him, where he was sitting on his bed. I gladly agreed, sitting across to him. He pulled me into his chest, and pressed his soft lips against mine.

Hmm, I do enjoy kissing him. He moves so slow, it just makes me want him even more. His hands soon found their way to the hem of my shirt, moving up my bare back slightly before pulling it off over my head and re-attaching his lips to mine.

"No fair, if my shirt is off then so should yours." I mumbled, as he moved away from my lips and left tingling kisses across my jawline and down my neck.

"Whatever you want Mi." He chuckled, unbuttoning his shirt and tugging it off. "Happy now?" He brought his lips to my ear and softly whispered in it.

"Extremely." Dear god, he has really nice abs. Yeah, I certainly don't have pure thoughts about him. But then I don't have pure thoughts altogether, so whatever. I ran my finger slowly up and down his abs, loving the tingling feeling I got.

"Ugh." He released a soft shudder, pinning me down so I couldn't do it any more and once again lip locking with me.

**- I m p r e s s i o n s -**

**Do you guys wanna kill me 'cause I never write a long chapter? Yeah well suck it up. Do you think this chapter was crap? Do you think Nick and Miley should like, go further, like super close to sex, and then stop, or just leave them like they are? Enjoying each other's company topless? Or near sex? No actual sex please, I can't describe that, I'm only thirteen. I'm not pure minded as it is. What do you think is gonna happen next chapter? Predictions? Ugh, and in Kenielle's wedding in real life, there were some fans waiting outside. That is disgusting. Everyone can get obsessive, but that's just going too far. I'd expect it from the paparazzi, but from fans... I don't see how they call themselves fans, they're invading someone's privacy, and ruining the most important day of Danielle and Kevin's lives. Anyway, I wish a happy life to Mr and Mrs Jonas! Fifteen reviews, and I'll update again on Friday.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Impressions**

**Fourteen**

**A/N: Reviews were much slower this time, for some reason. It really puts me off if people don't review. I only just wrote this like an hour ago, so its pretty crap. Just one more chapter now, whoo. I've written a bit of the sequel already. And, I'm starting this writer's contest for fanfiction, and later youtube. If you wanna be staff, or help me out with it, then tell me in a REVIEW. AND, you all wanted them to get super close to sex, and then stop, well... I'm not very good at writing like that, would someone write it for me? I'd reeeeally appreciate it, 'cause I need it for the last chapter.**

**- I m p r e s s i o n s -**

**(Miley's POV)**

"MILEY!" Demi bounded into my room, without permission, as usual. Apart from Nick, does nobody know how to knock? It's very simple actually, all you do is slam your hand against a door. But that's just too much effort for some people.

"Yes Demetria?" I replied in what I hoped passed as an irritated tone. Because, truth to be told, I wasn't irritated in the least bit. As corny as this sounds, I was too smitten to be irritated with anyone. Well, apart from Hitler. But then Hitler's a dick.

"Selena's going on a date with Taylor!" She threw herself on top of my bed, bouncing up and down in excitement. She's going to break it if she carries on like this.

"Yay, my matchmaking skills worked!" I squealed, attacking Demi with a hug. "I invented Taylena, beat that!"

"Well I invented... alright, I can't beat it, sue me." She shrugged it off, surrendering in the end.

"Nick is gonna be so shocked when I tell him that **I **was right, and he **wasn't**, in his face!" I laughed in the manic and insane way I do.

"Speaking of Nick, what did you two get up to yesterday at the party?" She shot me a knowing look. Which evidently means she knew what we were doing.

"Making out." I told her with a small smile never leaving my lips. I can't help it, he makes me so smitten. I thought maybe it wouldn't work out or something might go wrong between us, but every thing's been so perfect lately.

"Awh, you two are adorable together." She cooed, pinching my cheeks and shaking my head about. Ouch, the pain.

"I'm just glad that Selena's got someone to get over Nick with. I mean, Taylor's super sweet, even if they don't make the perfect couple, they'll turn out to be best friends." I told her. I mean things with Nick and her would be pretty awkward now. I should now, I've been there.

"Yeah." She nodded in agreement. "So Miles, I was thinking..."

"Oh god, this can't be good." I groaned. Demi thinking means Demi's got an idea. And Demi having an idea means Miley getting dragged into it. And Miley being dragged into it puts Demi and Miley in a whole lot of trouble.

"We should go spy on their first date!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down once more on my poor unfortunate bed.

"But..." I was trying to think of an excuse to get myself out of this. "**Fine, **but only because I'm nosy, not for you, like duhh." I scoffed.

"Whatever meanie, just go get changed or we'll miss it." She dragged me off my bed, painfully might I add, and pushed me head first into my wardrobe. Ouch.

"Abusive girl." I told her, slapping her arm lightly. If I did it any harder, I'd end of hurting myself. That's so Bella of me, isn't it?

"Yeah I know, now get dressed before I abuse you some more!" She threatened, pushing past me and flinging clothes in my direction.

"As soon as you get out of my room I will be ready." I told her with a laugh. I'll make her clean my room later, that'll show her. I will torture her.

"Okay." Her eyes lit up like a little kids do when they see a candy store, and she skipped out gleefully.

**- I m p r e s s i o n s -**

"Awh, they were so cute together, it's first love, so sweet, don't you think?" I told him, cooing and trying to prevent myself from drifting off into Taylena dreamland.

"Yeah." Nick nodded absentmindedly, continuing to play with my hair. Gosh, you can see how much he cares.

"Gee, thanks for all the enthusiasm." I rolled my eyes expressively towards him.

"No problem." He smirked, untangling his fingers from my hair and dropping a chaste kiss down on my lips.

"Tease." I muttered, bringing my arms up to wrap them around his neck and pull him closer towards me.

"I know I am Mi, but that's just because your so incredibly beautiful, I can't help it." He whispered sweetly into my ear, his hot breath tickling the back of my neck.

"Your doing it again." I murmured, feeling his lips brush against mine for a slight second. "Your tempting me."

"So what if I am?" It's fun." He brought his hands down to the hem of my shirt and travelled up it, stopping halfway through, and simply resting on my bare skin. Gosh, his hands are so cool, its just so... ugh.

"Evil boy." I couldn't take it any longer, he's so... ugh. I pulled myself up closer to him, and attacked him with a kiss so he'd stop teasing me already.

"I love you." I breathed out, pulling away for a small second. A smile tugged at his lips, as he pulled me in.

"I love you too, obviously, or I wouldn't be here." He chuckled.

**- I m p r e s s i o n s -**

**Crap I know. Okay, so follow me on twitter please. SparklingCyrus. If your interested in being staff with the writers contest, follow WritersContest and i'll talk to you on there. Fifteen reviews for next chapter, and I'll update on Sunday(:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Impressions**

**Fifteen**

**A/N: Last chapter. It's only Niley. Nothing else, a whole chapter on just niley. I hope you like it. And thank you so much for getting 200 reviews. Aaand, like I promised, I had them almost have sex... well sort of. I'm only young, I haven't had sex, not planning on having it, so its evidently not very good, or very long, and I stole some bits from books. I can't give credit, 'cause I don't know what books. If you don't want to read it, I'll tell you when it starts and stops. Basically, they're both naked at the end of it.**

**- I m p r e s s i o n s -**

**(Miley's POV)**

"So do you think this is too much, or not enough?" I questioned him once again, glancing at my three overflowing suitcases with uncertainty.

"I think your taking way too much, with the amount of times you shop on tour, you'll be coming back with double this amount." He told me, lying across my bed.

"That's true, and I might run out of room if I shop as much as I usually do." I nodded to myself, unzipping all my suitcases and tipping out their content out on to the floor.

"So, let's see what I need." I'll definitely need pyjamas, or else I'll be sleeping in my jeans. Just two pairs. Make that three. I picked up three neatly folded up pairs up pyjamas and flung them into my first and hopefully only suitcase. Yeah, like that'll happen. I need at least five pairs of jeans, five pairs of shorts, and five skirts. With fifteen shirts, so I have enough to mix and match. I'll just take **all **my shoes, since they're very important to me. After grabbing all these things and placing them in my suitcase, I put in all my necessities. Hair brush, tooth brush, straightener, blow-dryer, my song book, a few pens and pencils, hair stuff, some make-up, and my Nicholas Spark books. Almost packed. Just need some tampons. I ruffled through my drawer till I found them, quickly shoving them in and zipping my one suitcase up.

C'mon, who wants their boyfriend to see them with tampons? It's just weird and uncomfortable, and it's never going to happen to me either.

"All done!" I squealed, pushing the rest of the mess on the floor underneath my bed. There, my rooms clean now.

I averted my eyes from the floor and brought them up to see what he was doing. He was sprawled across my bed, facing the opposite direction. His shirt had risen up slightly, revealing a smidge of his toned abs.

After agonizing for about two fifths of a second, I straddled him on the bed, pinning his arms beside him with all my body weight.

"Hi." I brought my lips to his ear and softly whispered in it.

"Hi to you too." He chuckled softly, his dark eyes burning through me. "I guess it's your turn to tempt me, right?"

"You got that right, and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it." I smiled mischievously, brushing my lips against his for a slight second.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'll enjoy it just as much as you do." He smirked, bringing his hands up from his sides and using it to caress my cheek.

**(STOP READING IF YOU DON'T LIKE -ALMOST SEX SCENES, its very short, so don't freak)**

I kissed his mouth ravenously, devouring his neck, earlobes, and chest. He broke free with muscular ease, whipping my shirt off in one simple movement. Untangling his hand from my hair, he unhooked my bra with composed expertise, found my nipple, and flicked his tongue back and forth till it went hard.

His shirt fell of his shoulders as I finished unbuttoning it. He rolled me sideways onto my back, so now he was on top, and in one flowing motion, my shorts were down, lassoing one ankle. He started to kiss me again, biting down my bottom lip to ask for permission. His tongue was soon inside my mouth, fighting a fierce battle with mine. I brought my hand down to his jeans, slowly pulling the zip down. He got extremely impatient, moving my hands away and pulled them down himself in one swift motion.

My legs yielded to the weight of his body, and I wrapped them around his hips, tugging him against me with a pang of love I haven't felt for so long.

His lips brought themselves down to my neck, planting wet kisses till he reached my waist. This tingling sensation brought me back to reality. We were going too far, and I wasn't ready for this. I brought my hands up to his chest and pushed him away from me.

**(YOU CAN START READING AGAIN)**

**(They're both mostly naked now)**

"Nick." I rolled away from him, stopping myself before I rolled right off my bed, and broke my face. Which is something only I could do.

He did his best to avert his eyes from my body, because he could probably tell it made my uncomfortable, but it's hard when your a teenage boy with driving hormones.

"Uhm... wow." He stuttered out, a sheepish smile adorning his face. The tension in the room was extremely thick. What was I meant to say to him? Oh Nick, by the way, your hot. Yeah, real smooth.

He managed to compose himself, keeping his eyes locked on mine, as he offered me a hand. I grabbed it, as he lifted me up from my bed. Thank god I didn't stumble, that would be just... super bad luck.

"Wow, your really are beautiful Mi, and this probably sounds so pervy, but it's true, you are." He spoke with sincerity in his voice. Gosh, is that all he knows how to do? Make me blush? That's so typical of him.

"Thank you, your not so bad yourself." I smiled, a light shade of pink chalked against my cheeks.

"Do you think we went too far?" He asked after a short pause. Well obviously, if I pushed him away. Isn't that the question I should be asking him?

"I think we did, but at the same time, I don't think we did, I mean we both wear purity rings, I know that much, but we got so close to breaking our promises, and I don't think..." I stopped to correct myself. "I know I wouldn't have regretted it if we had gone that far and had sex, get what I mean?"

"Yeah, I mean I've only dated two girls, and when I first dated you, we were both really young, and I never really felt that way about Selena, but then being with you again, and being way older, I actually want to." He said, stepping an inch closer towards me.

I nodded, totally getting what he meant. We'd never had this level of a physical attraction before, so it was all really new to us. I grabbed my bra off my bed, sliding it over my head and tried to clasp it on with fumbling fingers.

"I'll do it for you." He offered, grabbing my shoulders and shifting me around. He took both straps, and clasped them together neatly, his fingers rubbing against my skin.

"Thanks." I blushed again, grabbing the rest of my clothes and putting them back on to make things less uncomfortable.

By this time we were both fully dressed, making things considerably less awkward. He grabbed my hands, pulling me forward into him and brushed his lips against mine for a second.

"Was there any need Nicholas?" I asked with an amused smile on my face. Not that I minded or anything. He can kiss me as much as he wants and I won't mind.

"Yes, there was Miley, because your beautiful, and I wanted to kiss you, so I did." He told me with a smirk.

I glanced down at the watch strapped loosely around my wrist. "We should go now, or we'll be late and Joe will eat us." I told him, grabbing my oversized handbag and swinging it across my shoulder.

"Alright, I'll put your suitcase in the car, your going to say goodbye to your family, right?" He asked, and without waiting for a response, he placed a kiss on my lips once more, before grasping my large suitcase and taking it downstairs with him.

"Yeah, right!" I called after him, shaking my head in disbelief. I probably should say goodbye to my family now.

I skipped down the stairs, to the rest of my family who were patiently waiting for me. I didn't take after them in patience, as you already know.

"Mum!" I attacked her with a hug, holding back tears as I buried my face in her clothes. I was really gonna miss her. She's like my best friend, after Mandy, of course. And this is the first tour I'm going on without her. I'm gonna miss **everyone **so much.

**- I m p r e s s i o n s -**

"Nick?" I lifted my gaze from my hands, turning around in my seat to face him. We were currently on our private jet, with Demi and Selena some where or the other.

"Yeah?" His head shot up at the sound of my voice.

"What if this tour breaks us apart, like the last one did?" I asked. This question had been tugging at my mind since I stepped on here, and I needed to know the answer.

"It won't Mi, because we're older, and it changes a lot because we know how to handle things between us more maturely." He said, taking one of my hands and intertwining it with his. "I know what it feels to lose you, and I'll do anything not to feel like that again."

"Same goes for me." I smiled, and you know what? It felt like the tightest belt in the world has just been removed from my waist. And I know words are just words and you can't always trust them, but I trust Nick, and therefore I trust his words. "I love you."

"I love you too." He slid his arm around my waist, and pressed his lips against mine for a second, before pulling away. "And I know that this time, we're going to work out." And I know we're going to be okay, as long as we're together.

**- I m p r e s s i o n s -**

**Yeah, crappy ending. I hope you liked it anyway. The sequel is called just breathe. Don't steal my name. It'll be on the tour. I'll post it in February. Maybe in march. Depends when my exams are. Anyway, what did you guys think? Do you think it should've ended differently? Did you not like -the scene-? What do you think should happen in the sequel? Any drama? Sorry its short, i didn't want to make a super crappy ending by making it all long. Yeah, and i couldn't think of much to write. I know the almost sex scene is very short, plus not very good, but like i mentioned, imma only 13, I did the best i could do ya know. Follow me on twitter, SparklingCyrus, imma trying to get 900 followers(:**


End file.
